Sepotong Cokelat
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: kisah cinta pertama seorang gadis blonde yang langsung membuat gadis tersebut kapok untuk jatuh cinta lagi. seperti apa kisahnya...? silahkan baca ;p. RnR fem!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

Sepotong Coklat

.

.

.

_Hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Entah nanti akan seperti apa hasilnya, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mengutarakannya. Semoga saja hal baik terjadi padaku._

A-K

Hari itu, saat dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada sosok tersebut dan memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, tapi hasil memang tak selalu sesuai harapan kita. Karena bukan kita yang memutuskan. Mungkin ini terlihat seperti sebuah cerita klise, andai saja kalian tak menyaksikan langsung apa yang aku alami tiga tahun lalu. Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku dipermalukan oleh orang yang aku sukai. Bahkan aku masih mengingat jelas kejadian siang itu…

A-K

_Siang ini, aku berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan hati yang berdebar, gugup serta takut melingkupi perasaanku. Meskipun begitu, aku harus tetap melakukannya. Kebetulan bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi jam dua siang tadi, tepatnya lima belas menit yang lalu. Semoga saja dia masih ada dikelas. Ternyata Tuhan baik padaku, sosoknya masih berada dikelas, bersama beberapa temannya._

_Greeek…_

_Kubuka pintu kelas itu pelan, lalu memasukan sedikit kepalaku untuk melihat sosoknya. Saat dia menoleh kearahku, aku hanya tersenyum gugup, dan sepertinya dia tau maksudku, jadi dia meminta teman-temannya untuk duluan. Setela teman-temannya pergi, barulah aku masuk dan mendekatinya._

"_ada apa?" tanyanya, entah kenapa nadanya dingin, padahal dua minggu ini dia bersikap baik padaku. Tapi kutepis pikiran negative yang menghampiriku._

"_uhm… ak-aku…" suaraku tercekat, aku gugup sekali. __Ayolah diriku… mana tekadmu tadi? Kutarik napas sejenak untuk menenangkan debaran jantungku yang tak beraturan._

"_kau apa?" tanyanya datar._

"_uhmm… Sasuke, aku… menyukaimu." Akhirnya, kukatakan juga. Perasaan lega menghampiriku, meski hanya sejenak karena sosok yang ada didepanku sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapanku tadi._

"_Sasuke..?" panggilku, saat dia hanya diam, karena tadi aku hanya menunduk jadi kuberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap wajahnya._

"_heh… kalian dengar itu? Dia bilang menyukaiku, jadi aku menang taruhan." Sahutan Sasuke, yang ditujukan kearah belakangku, membuat hatiku tersentak. Rasa nyeri, sakit dan juga malu langsung menyerangku, ternyata dia hanya mempermainkan perasaanku saja. Terdengar suara teman-temannya, yang mengeluh karena kalah taruhan. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berlari keluar kelas tersebut. Mungkin karena terlalu sakit, sampai-sampai air mataku pun enggan keluar. Tidak, aku tak akan sudi menangis hanya karena si brengsek Uchiha itu._

A-K

Sepotong Cokelat © A-K

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate T

Drama, hurt/comfort, romance

**Warn**: Femme Naruto, Female Naruto, smart!Naruto tapi polos, OOC, typo, cerita pasaran, etc.

Selamat membaca…

A-K

Dan mulai hari itu, aku sama sekali tak bisa mempercayai perhatian yang diberikan lawan jenis kepadaku. Setiap ada laki-laki yang berusaha dekat denganku, pasti hanya kuacuhkan. Jika mereka bermaksud baik ingin berteman denganku tidak masalah untukku, tapi jika lebih dari teman, pasti akan kuabaikan.

Dan karena kejadian itu juga, aku yang dulu telah hilang, yang ada sekarang hanya diriku yang baru. Uzumaki Naruto yang baru. Jika dulu aku adalah gadis yang ramah dan ceria, maka sekarang hanya ada aku yang palsu dan keras. Beberapa faktor membuatku jadi seperti sekarang ini. Setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku, aku hanya tinggal sendiri di Tokyo selama beberapa waktu. Tapi aku masih sedikit bersyukur karena mempunyai teman –sekaligus sepupu jauh– yang sangat baik padaku, namanya Nara Shikamaru. Keluarga Nara adalah rekan dekat ayah, juga sepupu jauh ayah. Jadi untuk sekarang ini aku tinggal bersama paman dan bibi, kedua orang tua Shikamaru, tentu saja Shikamaru juga. Paman Shikaku bahkan menyekolahkanku ditempat yang sama dengan Shikamaru, meskipun mereka termasuk keluargaku, tapi aku tidak mau terlalu merepotkan mereka, jadi untuk kebutuhan sekolah dan yang lainnya, aku penuhi sendiri dengan bekerja sambilan. Dan beruntunglah karena otakku ini termasuk encer, jadi mendapatkan beasiswa saat aku kelas dua, sampai kelas tiga saat ini.

"Naruto…" panggil Shikamaru, dia membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan malas, kulirik wajahnya yang terlihat malas dan mengantuk.

"Apa?"

"makan malam, kaa-san menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu… mendokusai.." dasar rusa pemalas, kalau tidak mau kan bisa kau tolak.

"aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku hanya tidak mau waktu tidurku berkurang karena hukuman dari kaa-san." Jawabnya. Ya tinggal selama tiga tahun bersama keluarga Nara, membuatku dan Shikamaru sudah seperti kakak adik. Akupun beranjak dari balkon kamar dan segera menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah turun lebih dulu.

"ahh.. mereka datang." Bibi tersenyum melihat kami yang berjalan menuju keruang makan, sedangkan paman tampak menatap kami dengan tatapan teduh, khas seorang ayah yang bijaksana.

"konbanwa ji-san, ba-san.." sapaku, tersenyum tulus. Meskipun semua sikapku palsu, tapi aku selalu jujur didepan keluarga ini.

"sayang… sudah berapa kali kaa-san bilang, panggil kami dengan 'tou-san' dan 'kaa-san'." Ralat bibi, haahh bibi ini.

"ha'i." lalu kamipun mulai makan malam.

A-K

Pagi hari

Rutinitas keluarga Nara setiap pagi, sama halnya dengan keluarga lainnya. Aku membantu kaa-san memasak sarapan, setelah itu membangunkan Shikamaru, yang sulit sekali bangun, dan memanggilkan tou-san, lalu sarapan bersama dan berakhir dengan kami –aku dan Shikamaru- yang berangkat sekolah.

Disepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah pun, kami seperti biasanya. Kami hanya diam saja, menikmati pikiran masing-masing sampai tiba di gerbang sekolah. Satu hal yang kadang aku sering lupa, bahwa Shikamaru ini termasuk pangeran sekolah yang sangat digilai para siswi, baik siswi seangkatan dengan kami maupun adik angkatan. Jadi seperti inilah pagiku, berjalan disamping pemuda yang terlihat malas dengan beberapa teriakan sana-sini yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar dari fenomena aneh di pagi hari ini, karena Shikamaru akan dengan senang hati menarik tasku kebelakang sampai aku terjatuh dan menemaninya lagi, karena dulu aku pernah mencobanya. Mungkin kalian heran kenapa para fans Shikamaru itu tidak berani macam-macam denganku, sebenarnya dulu ada senpai yang mem-_bully_-ku, tapi satu hari setelah pem-_bully_-an itu, senpai-senpai tersebut tak berani mengusikku lagi, bahkan semua fans Shikamaru. Karena saat tau aku terluka, kaa-san, dan tou-san memberi Shikamaru perintah untuk melindungiku. Dan _voila_, kemarahan pemuda yang malas ini berhasil membuat semua fans-nya ketakutan. Tapi heran deh, kenapa masih ada juga yang nge-fans sama dia.

"mereka ini berisik sekali.." keluh pemuda nanas disampingku, sedangkan aku hanya mendengus sebagai jawabannya.

"cih, mendokusei.." lanjutnya saat hanya mendengar dengusanku saja.

"seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Mereka fans-mu, tapi aku juga kena dampak karna kau, rusa." Cibirku, meskipun hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan bosan dari Shikamaru.

"heh… aku penasaran, seperti apa reaksi fans-mu itu jika mereka tau kalau idola mereka ini punya pacar." Candaku.

"hmm, mungkinkah mereka akan mem-_bully_ pacarmu itu? Wah pasti seru tuh." Lanjutku lagi saat tidak mendapat tanggapan sama sekali dari Shikamaru.

"urusai. Lagipula untuk apa mencari pacar, sedangkan disampingku sudah ada seorang gadis manis yang dengan setianya selalu menemaniku." Jawab Shikamaru, dengan nada mengejek dan seringai menyebalkan yang ditunjukan padaku. Benar-benar deh, ingin rasanya kuhajar wajah malasnya itu.

"jangan berani-berani melaksanakan niatmu itu, rubah." Acamnya. Argh…! dia benar-benar bisa paham dengan jalan pikiranku!

"tentu saja, itu terlihat jelas diwajahmu yang bodoh itu, rubah." Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menanggapi hal yang ada dipikiranku. Aku mendengus sebal mendengar kikikan kecilnya. Untung saja kami sudah di depan kelas, coba kalau masih di halaman sekolah. Sudah pasti para fans si rusa ini akan menjerit histeris melihat kikikannya. Setelah aku masuk ke kelas, Shikamaru segera pergi menuju ke kelasnya sendiri.

"ohayou…" sapa Chouji yang hanya kutanggapi dengan anggukan kecil, dia adalah teman kecil Shika, tubuhnya tmbun, tapi jangan sekali-kali menyebutnya gemuk. Bisa-bisa kalian dihajar olehnya.

"ohayou Naru-chan…" sapa gadis berambut pirang pucat yang selalu dikuncir pony tail, namanya Ino, teman SD Shikamaru, sama seperti Chouji.

"Ino. Jangan memberi tambahan _suffix_ '-chan' dibelakang namaku." Decakku, kesal. Meski sudah berkali-kali kuberitahukan padanya, tapi Ino tetap saja memanggilku begitu. Hey! Aku ini bukan gadis manis seperti dirinya.

"heeh… kamu kan kawaii Naru-chan…" kulirik Ino dengan malas, membiarkan semaunya saja, daripada aku sendiri yang kesal.

"ck, mendokuse na." gumamku, mencuri _trade mark_ si rusa.

"bergaul dengan Shikamaru selama tiga tahun ternyata membuatmu tertular penyakit 'mendokusei' milik Shikamaru, ya Naru-chan." Gumam Ino, sedangkan Chouji hanya tertawa kecil sambil memakan keripik kentangnya. Tak lama bel tanda sekolah dimulai pun berbunyi, membuat beberapa siswa berhamburan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, menunggu sensei datang.

A-K

Jam istirahat

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, tapi aku masih duduk dimejaku. Berkutat dengan buku catatan biologi miliku. Bukan mengerjakan tugas ataupun menyalin tugas rumah, melainkan membaca ulang materi yang tadi diterangkan Orochimaru-sensei. Ada beberapa hal yang kurang kumengerti dengan penjelesannya tadi.

"hey Naruto… kamu nggak mau ke kantin?" tanya Chouji, dia menghampiri mejaku sendirian, sepertinya Ino sudah lebih dulu menuju ke kantin. Atau mungkin bersama saingan abadinya meneriaki nama idola mereka.

Ah aku lupa bilang. Satu hal yang membuatku muak bersekolah disini, ternyata aku satu sekolah dengan Uchiha itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan, terlebih lagi si Uchiha brengsek itu satu kelas dengan Shikamaru, yang membuatku enggan mendatangi kelas Shikamaru. Dan selama ini aku berusaha untuk menghindari laki-laki menyebalkan itu.

"kau duluan saja, aku mau belajar lagi. Ah ya, kalau bisa aku titip roti isi ramen ya Chouji. Ini uangnya." Kataku menyerahkan uang pas seribu lima ratus yen. Chouji segera menerima uang yang kusodorkan.

"baiklah. Selamat belajar." Tak berselang lama, Chouji sudah beranjak menuju kekantin.

Aku kembali fokus pada buku paket dan catatanku, lanjut membaca materi yang tadi sempat terputus, sembari mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_-ku.

"..to.. ruto… Naruto.."

"Naruto!" ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku keras, tepat didepan telingaku. Dengan sebal kulepas _earphone_ yang terpasang dikedua telingaku.

"apa?" sahutku, sembari mengorek telingaku yang sedikit berdenging. Kulihat Shikamaru memasang wajah kesal sambil bersedekap dada.

"ck kau ini. Kenapa dikelas sendirian?" tanyanya, lalu mendudukan diri disampingku, melihat apa yang tengah kubaca dan hanya menghela napas seraya bergumam 'mendokusai' pelan.

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" jawabku santai, kembali memasang _earphone_ ditelingaku, tapi hanya sebelah saja.

"geez.. aku lihat bodoh, yang kumaksud kenapa kau tak ke kantin, bodoh." Maki Shikamaru, sepertinya dia sedang kesal, kelihatan sekali dari raut wajahnya itu. Tapi, hey! Kenapa rasa kesalnya dilampiaskan kepadaku sih.

"woo… _slow down, boy_. Kau ini, kalau kesal jangan dilampiaskan padaku dong. Aku sudah minta tolong dibelikan roti isi ke Chouji." Jawabku pada akhirnya. Aku tidak tahan dengan raut kesal milik Shikamaru. Sumpah, lebih baik dia berwajah malas daripada berwajah kesal seperti sekarang ini. Kurasakan beban yang menimpa bahu sepelah kananku, tepat dimana Shikamaru berada.

"berat bodoh… hahh, jadi ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku, meski aku tadi mengeluh tapi aku hanya diam dan memakluminya saja.

"aku lelah. Pinjam bahumu sebentar.." lirihnya, kulirik kelopak matanya terpejam, sepertinya masalah yang dihadapinya cukup berat. Kuhela napasku pelan, lalu melanjutkan belajarku. Shika tetap bersandar dibahuku sampai..

"ehem…" sebuah deheman yang membuatku menoleh menuju keasal suara. Sedetik kemudian, kucengkram pensil yang ada digenggamanku, melampiaskan rasa kesalku, tubuhku juga menegang melihat sosok yang ada dibelakang Neji, laki-laki berambut panjang yang tadi berdehem.

Sepertinya Shikamaru cukup terusik dengan perubahan tekanan yang terjadi didalam diriku, karena seluruh tubuhku menegang, jadi Shikamaru segera membuka matanya dan melihat kearah dimana teman sekelasnya berada. Shikamaru tau, kenapa aku bereaksi begini, aku merasakan hangat menyelimuti tanganku yang tadi menggenggam erat pensil.

"ada apa?" sahut Shikamaru, suaranya dingin. Berbeda sekali dengan Shikamaru yang biasanya, sedangkan aku hanya diam dan menatap arah lain.

"maaf menganggu waktumu Shika, tapi kita harus segera menyelesaikan masalah tadi." Sahut Neji, laki-laki bersurai panjang tadi.

"ck. Apa tak bisa diselesaikan nanti saja? Lagipula kita masih punya waktu kan?" jawab Shikamaru terdengar sangat kesal. Kini giliran aku yang menggenggam tangannya, menenangkannya.

"hahh.. baiklah, nanti pulang sekolah langsung kita kerjakan, aku minta maaf karena tugas ini membuatmu kesal." Jawab Neji. Aku mulai paham masalah apa yang mendera Shikamaru, sepertinya ini akan panjang.

"kalau sudah tak ada urusan lagi, pergilah. Aku ingin beristirahat." Shikamaru terlihat melirik kearahku sejenak, dan menghela napas pelan.

"hn, beristirahat dibahu kekasihmu, eh." Ejek sebuah suara _baritone_. Aku yakin, sangat yakin ini adalah suara Uchiha itu. Aku benar-benar kesal mendengar suaranya. Apa urusannya dengan laki-laki brengsek ini kalau Shikamaru mau beristirahat didekatku? Lagipula kami saudara sepupu.

"ya, dan kalian hanya mengganggu, jadi bisakah kalian pergi." Perintah Shikamaru. Benar-benar dingin dan mencekam, bahkan aku sempat melihat Shikamaru menatap tajam kearah teman sekelasnya itu.

"hmm, ya sudah." Setelah kedua pemuda itu pergi, aku baru bisa menatap kearah Shikamaru sepenuhnya.

"maaf, kau pasti kesal." Gumamnya, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengusap tangannya pelan.

"terima kasih. Aku tidak sekesal itu, karena ada kau disini, Shika. Hmm… mau bercerita? Sebenarya ada apa dengan tugasmu?" tanyaku, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang tadi.

"yeah… kau tau? Uchiha itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia mengacaukan hasil kerja kami. Tugas yang seharusnya sudah ada ditangan sensei, sekarang ini teronggok ditepi sungai karena dia menjatuhkannya." Jelas Shikamaru panjang, aku mengusap pelan lengannya.

"mau kubantu mengerjakannya?" tawarku, yah siapa tau saja aku bisa membantunya sedikit, tapi kulihat Shikamaru menggeleng pelan dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. Kalau dia tak mau dibantu, aku tak bisa memaksanya, jadi kulanjutkan saja belajarku.

"hmm? Shika, kau disini?" tanya Chouji yang baru saja masuk kelas, terlihat dia membawa dua kantung plastic berisi camilan, dan juga beberapa roti isi. Anak ini benar-benar jago makan.

"hm." Cukup heran juga, bagaimana Chouji yang nota bene ramah dan ceria, bisa tahan berteman dengan Shikamaru yang pemalas dan… ya begitulah, pertemanan mereka benar-benar patut diacungi jempol.

"ah Naru, ini pesananmu." Kulihat Chouji menyerahkan satu kantong plastik yang berisi beberapa roti isi. Tunggu dulu! Ini untuk semua?

"aku kan hanya pesan satu roti isi ramen…"

"yah, lalu bagaimana? Aku kan tak begitu suka roti isi, ini juga hadiah untukmu karena telah membantuku belajar."

"ah, seharusnya tak perlu Chouji.."

"Naru.." gumam Shikamaru, ah kakak sepupuku ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"hahh, iya, iya. Chouji, arigatou ne." aku tidak mau mendengar Shikamaru berceramah nantinya, jadi lebih baik kuterima saja niat baik teman sekelasku ini. Lagipula perutku cukup lapar. Kuambil roti isi ramen, lalu mulai memakannya.

"new Shwikwa… kwau jwugha mwhakanwh.. (ne Shika, kau juga makan)" ucapku dengan mulut penuh berisi roti isi, menyodorkan roti yang ada ditanganku. Tentu saja bukan yang sudah kugigit. Tapi yang kudapatkan adalah sebuah jitakan halus dikepalaku.

"ittai yo…" ringisku pelan. Apa salahku sih, sampai dia menjitakku segala.?

"baka. Kalau makan diam, jangan sambil berbicara." Omel Shikamaru, membuatku cemberut dan Chouji tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kami.

"maksud Naruto itu kan baik, Shika." Iris biruku langsung berbinar senang karena Chouji mau membantuku. Senang karena ada yang membelaku.

"mendokusai.. aku hanya tak mau kau tersedak, bodoh." Ucap Shika sambil membuka bungkus roti isi yang kuserahkan padanya tadi. Harus kuakui meskipun Shikamaru itu menyebalkan dan pemalas, tapi dia tulus peduli padaku. Hal itu membuat hatiku hangat dan senang.

"hehehe, arigatou nii-chan.." godaku pada Shikamaru, dia kan paling nggak suka saat aku memanggilnya kakak. Dan itu terlihat jelas dari kerutan didahinya saat aku memanggilnya kakak.

"kalian ini, sepupu yang dekat ya." Sebuah komentar yang datang dari arah belakang Chouji membuatku melirik keasal suara. Ternyata Ino, dia tersenyum saat melihat kami bertiga lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Chouji.

"geezz.. urusai." Gerutu Shikamaru, entah sejak kapan roti yang ada ditangannya sudah habis. Waow. Cepat sekali makannya.

"hihihi…" dan gerutuan Shikamaru hanya ditanggapi kikikan kecil dari mengetahui aku dan Shikamaru sepupuan hanya Chouji dan Ino saja, makanya banyak yang menduga kalau kami terlalu dekat sebagai seorang teman, bahkan ada yang berspekulasi kalau aku pacarnya Shikamaru, atau yang lebih buruk lagi, aku menggoda Shikamaru, sehingga membuat si pemalas ini tunduk padaku. Gosip yang beredar memang aneh-aneh.

A-K

Pulang Sekolah

Bel tanda jam sekolah berakhir telah berbunyi sejak tadi, tepatnya satu jam yang lalu. Dan aku masih setia duduk dibawah pohon dekat gerbang depan sekolah. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku tak segera pulang, itu karena aku sedang menunggu si rusa pemalas. Dia mengerjakan tugas kelompok, bersaja Hyuuga Neji dan si brengsek, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ini semua salah si brengsek Uchiha itu, entah kenapa dengannya, selalu saja membuat masalah dimanapun dia berada, seolah hidupnya itu memang tercipta untuk membuat masalah. Membuatku tambah kesal dan membencinya. Coba saja kalau tugas mereka tak dijatuhkan si brengsek itu kesungai, pasti saat ini aku sudah main shogi bersama Shikamaru.

"hahh…" kuhela napasku, lelah. Mereka lama sekali sih. Padahal kalau mereka bertiga satu kelompok, pasti akan cepat selesai. Meski berat, tapi kuakui kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu lebih cerdas dariku dan juga Shikamaru. Ditambah Hyuuga Neji, mereka bertiga ini pangeran sekolah dengan segudang prestasi membanggakan, tapi kenapa lama sekali, hanya mengerjakan tugas Sosial dari Ibiki-sensei bukankah harusnya lebih cepat?

Tiba-tiba pengelihatanku terasa gelap karena ada seseorang yang menutup kedua mataku dari belakang. Siapa sih yang iseng seperti ini. Kalau Shikamaru jelas nggak mungkin sekali, dia terlalu malas untuk bercanda seperti ini. Sedikit kesal, kucengkram sebelah tangan yang menutupi mata kiriku dengan erat.

"siapa?" tanyaku, dingin.

"…" bukannya menjawab, orang yang ada dibelakangku ini malah diam, bahkan dengan beraninya dia memeluk pinggangku dengan sebelah tangannya.

"hey! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" bentakku murka. Aku paling tidak suka jika ada yang mempermainkanku, andai saja orang dibelakangku ini Shikamaru, maka akan dengan senang hati aku menghajarnya. Dia membuatku takut. Lalu kurasakan hembusan napas hangat ditengkukku, hal itu membuatku meremang dan sedikit bergetar.

"galak sekali… heh, ternyata kau banyak berubah ya." Bisik sebuah suara yang amat sangat kukenal. Ya aku sangat kenal siapa orang yang tengah memelukku dari belakang ini. Karena aku tak akan pernah melupakan suara _baritone_ khas miliknya yang telah mencabik hatiku. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

"brengsek kau! Cepat lepaskan aku!" teriakku dengan murka, kucoba sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya.

"kau jadi liar.. tenanglah dobe..."

BUAGH!

Terdengar suara hantaman keras, dan detik berikutnya, pengelihatanku kembali, aku melihat kearah samping dimana tubuh si brengsek itu bersandar pada pohon disebelaku dengan sedikit darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Dia dipukul telak. Dengan cepat kutolehkan wajahku kearah berlawanan dan mendapati Shikamaru menatap garang kearah Sasuke.

"Shika!" pekikku senang lalu segera berdiri dan berhambur kesamping Shikamaru.

"kau tak apa?" tanyanya, saat melihat keadaanku, pandangan matanya tak setajam saat dia menatap Sasuke tadi. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

"aku baik." Setelah memastikan aku baik-baik saja, Shikamaru kembali menatap kearah Sasuke, kulihat dia menyeka darah dan berdecak sebal. Rasakan kau, Uchiha Brengsek. Haha.

"kau… sekali lagi kau dekati Naruto, maka aku tak akan segan menghajarmu lagi. Jauhi Naruto!" titah Shikamaru, baru kali ini aku melihat Shikamaru semarah ini. Bukannya aku tidak suka, hanya saja ada yang aneh dengan emosinya kali ini.

"che! Memang kau siapanya huh?" dasar Uchiha, sudah babak belur begitu masih saja belagu. Ingin rasanya kuinjak wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"aku. Kekasih. Naruto." Kata Shikamaru dengan setiap penekanan, aku menoleh cepat kearahnya, hendak protes. Tapi kubatalkan niatku, melihat tatapan Shikamaru yang masih terpaku tajam kearah Sasuke. Mungkin nanti dirumah akan kutanyakan.

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Shikamaru menarik sebelah tanganku dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, dimana Sasuke masih terduduk dengan luka disudut bibirnya. Langkah Shikamaru lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan aku sedikit kerepotan mengikuti langahnya tersebut.

"Shi..shika.. pelan-pelan, hei… Shika!" seruku kesal, karena dari tadi aku hanya dia cuekin. Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih! Sampai rumahpun dia tetap mengabaikanku.

"tadaima."

"tadaima.." kami berdua masuk kedalam rumah, baru setelah didalam, Shikamaru melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan segera berjalan menuju kekamarnya.

"hey Shika, tunggu." Kuikuti dia sampai kedalam kamarnya. Aku cemas dengan sikapnya itu, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Shikamaru. Mungkinkah tadi saat mengerjakan tugas, dia bertengkar dengan…si brengsek itu?

"kenapa kau mau-mau saja saat Uchiha itu memelukmu Naru? Bukankah kau membencinya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada sarkasme.

"che, siapa juga yang mau. Tadi tiba-tiba ada yang menutup kedua mataku, lalu memelukku baru dia bersuara. Dan saat itulah aku sadar kalau orang yang ada dibelakangku adalah Uchiha." jelasku, kududukan diriku ditatami samping Shikamaru. Setelah mendengar penjelasanku, Shika menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"kau tau…aku sangat cemas tadi. Kupikir kau…menerima Uchiha itu lagi." Gumamnya. Tunggu sebentar, kenapa Shikamaru bersikap seolah-olah dia…cemburu? Ah itu tidak mungkin…kan?

"hey… bukan mauku. Dia yang menyerangku tahu!" sungutku sebal, sebaiknya kubuang jauh-jauh prasangkaku tadi.

"aku tahu. Maaf." dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Shikamaru sudah meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuanku, menutupi wajah itu dengan lengan kanannya.

"ada apa?" tanyaku, hati-hati.

"jangan pernah dekati Uchiha Sasuke lagi."

"ya, aku tahu itu. Terima kasih Shika."

"ck, mendokuse na." aku tersenyum melihat tingkah Shikamaru. Dia baik, dia peduli meskipun terkadang menjengkelkan. Tapi kenapa dengan emosinya tadi. Rasanya aku ingin bertanya, tapi aku terlalu takut. Banyak hal yang berkecamuk di kepalaku, mulai dari sikap aneh Sasuke, dan emosi Shikamaru yang…berlebihan? Entahlah, aku sama sekali sulit menjabarkan emosinya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Next or Stop?

A-K: halllooo minna... Kuu muncul lagi. yah, bukannya lanjutin cerita yang belum tamat, Kuu malah buat baru lagi. tapi semoga kalian nyaman ya baca fict diatas. ada yang tau main pair disini antara siapa ama siapa? entah kenapa Kuu kok merasa gaya penulisan Kuu berubah ya... tapi ya sudahlah. oh ya, semoga Kuu bisa login di ffnm lagi. and... Happy Valentine buat yang ngerayain ^_^

review kudasai... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sepotong Coklat by Akuma Kurama

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate T

School life, romance, hurt/comfort (maybe)

Warn: fem!naru, typo, bahasa non-baku, dll.

Sepotong Coklat 2

"karena seminggu lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival budaya, maka dari itu di jam terakhir ini kalian akan mendapatkan waktu untuk memulai diskusi tentang apa yang akan kalian persembahkan di festival itu." Kudengar sorak sorai dari seisi kelas, yah Iruka-sensei memang guru yang paling menyenangkan, dan untung saja beliau ini wali kelas kami.

"sensei memang yang terbaik..!" puji salah seorang murid, kalau nggak salah namanya Ukon.

"beruntungnya kita memiliki wali kelas seperti Iruka-sensei.." sahut Sakon, mereka berdua ini saudara kembar yang paling ribut, berbeda sekali dari image yang tertera diwajah mereka.

"ya, ya... sekarang kalian tentukan saja apa yang akan kalian lakukan minggu depan. Sensei akan mengawasi. Aburame-san, tolong kamu pimpin jalannya rapat." Aburame Shino, dia duduk dua bangku didepanku, dia adalah ketua kelas 2-2. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti ini, jadi yang kulakukan hanya duduk diam dan membaca buku yang tadi sempat kupinjam dari perpustakaan sampai rapat kelas selesai. Yang kutahu hanya, bahwa kelas kami akan mengadakan custom café sebagai persembahan di festival budaya nanti. Ah, mendokusai…

"Naru-chan… jangan pulang dulu, kita mau membahas kostum apa yang cocok untuk café kita nanti." Aku yang tadinya beranjak hendak keluar kelas, menatap Ino bingung, bukankah rapat sudah selesai?

"tapi, bukannya sudah diputuskan tadi?"

"iya sih, tapi kami mau menampilkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dan semua murid sepakat untuk melakukan voting tentang tema yang akan kita pakai nanti. Dan hanya kamu sendiri yang belum memberikan suara. Jadi kamu setuju yang mana? Pakai neko mimi? Kimono? Pramugari? Dokter? Atau maid?"

"aku ikut suara terbanyak saja..." sahutku, terlalu malas untuk memikirkan hal semacam ini. Tapi Ino terlihat kurang puas dengan jawabanku.

"ayolah Naru-chan... berikan kami suaramu, setidaknya apa yang kau inginkan di festival budaya nanti?" aku menghela napas lelah, terkadang Ino bisa membuatku kesal.

"sejujurnya aku... baiklah, aku ambil kimono saja." Jawabku pada akhirnya, seandainya saja tadi aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, maka masalah ini tidak akan segera selesai. Kulihat Ino mengumbar senyum setelah mendapatkan jawaban pasti dariku.

"nah gitu dong. Baiklah karena kita sudah mendapatkan suara dari semuanya, kita lihat mana yang paling dominan." kulirik sekilas hasil voting dadakan itu, ternyata lebih banyak di kostum dokter dan pramugari.

"jadi kita akan mengenakan kostum dokter dan pramugari, murid laki-laki mengenakan kostum pramugara sebagian dan sebagian lagi menggunakan kostum dokter, begitu juga murid perempuan. Untuk kostum akan dibagi sesuai absen. Murid perempuan, tolong kalian buatkan seragamnya ya, untuk bahan yang dibutuhkan kalian bisa memakai anggaran kelas, untuk yang bisa membuat desert, kalian tidak perlu membuat kostum, tugas kalian membuat menu untuk disajikan saat festival dan murid laki-laki harus mendekorasi kelas kita. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, sekarang kalian boleh pulang" Jelas Shino. Kalau dibagi sesuai absen, berarti aku pakai kostum pramugari. Itu lebih baik daripada harus pakai seragam suster.

"Naru-chan... berarti seragam kita nanti sama ya… asiknya. Oh iya, kamu bisa memasak?" tanya Ino, kami berjalan menuju kegerbang sekolah, sedangkan Chouji asik makan snack dibelakang kami.

"hahh… sebenarnya Ino, aku kurang berminat dengan festival seperti ini. Tapi untunglah aku nggak dapat jatah seragam suster." Mendengra keluhanku, Ino dan Chouji tertawa.

"kenapa?"

"kau ini... katanya kurang minat, tapi bersyukur dengan kostum yang kau dapat. Dasar." Aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi komentar Chouji.

Kulihat digerbang sudah ada Shikamaru yang menungguku. Aku yakin, karena mana mungkin orang sepemalas dia mau menunggu orang lain, dan lagi dia menungguku karena sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai 'kakak' yang harus selalu melindungi adiknya.

"wah, wah... setia sekali kau Shika." Cibir Ino, yah setiap tiga sahabat ini bertemu pasti ada saja yang dibahas dan dipermasalahkan.

"che, kalau bukan karena perintah kaa-san, aku juga nggak mau nunggu disini." Sahut Shikamaru dengan nada malas, hey...! aku juga kan nggak memaksanya, dia juga bisa menolak perintah ba-san.

"ya, ya. Terserah saja. Yang jelas jaga Naru-chan. Jangan sampai kau membuatnya lecet sedikitpun." Aku dan Chouji hanya menatap maklum pertengkaran dua orang didepan kami ini. Kami akhirnya berpisah dipersimpangan jalan dekat sekolah, karena arah rumah Ino dan Chouji berlawanan dengan arah rumah kami, maksudku rumah Shikamaru.

A-K

"tadaima..."

"okaeri... lho?Naru-chan kok baru pulang? Padahal Shikamaru sudah pulang dari tadi. Apa ada masalah di sekolah, sayang?" tanya bibi Yoshino, raut wajahnya terlihat cemas, tapi langsung lega saat melihat aku baik-baik saja.

"bukan masalah kok kaa-san... tapi rapat kelas. Jadi daripada aku membuat Shika nunggu, tadi kusuruh dia pulang duluan." Jawabku, bibi terlihat lebih lega lagi setelah mendengar penjelasanku.

"lain kali kalau memang pulang telat, biarkan Shika menunggumu ya... kaa-san nggak mau kamu kenapa-napa sayang." Aku tersenyum tulus. Sungguh aku termasuk gadis yang beruntung, meskipun kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal, tapi masih ada yang menyayangi dan memperhatikanku dengan tulus sepertu bibi Yoshino.

"baik kaa-san. Naru kekamar dulu ya. Mau siapin bahan-bahan buat kostum." Setelah mendapat ijin, aku bergegas menuju kamarku yang ada dilantai dua.

Kulihat Shikamaru ada didepan kamarku, dia berdiri dengan gaya khasnya, kedua tangan yang ada dimasing-masing saku dan bersandar dengan nyamannya. Entah kenapa hal tersebut malah menambah daya tariknya. Shikamaru jadi terlihat dewasa dan cool.

"ah, tadaima Shika..." Sapaku,

"kenapa baru pulang?"

"kan sudah kubilang, ada rapat dikelas tadi..."

"apa...ada yang mengganggumu dijalan tadi?" kenapa aku merasa seperti diinterogasi, aku paham dengan kekhawatirannya, tapi Shika jadi terlihat seperti kakak yang _overprotectif._

"kalau yang kau maksud 'dia'. Nggak. Kenapa berdiri disitu?" kubuka pintu kamar dan mengajaknya masuk.

"hahh... sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." Kurasa Shika menolak tawaranku.

"ya sudah… terima kasih usdah mencemaskanku.. oyasumi Shika…" kulihat Shikamaru hanya menggumamkan kata 'mendokusei' lalu berjalan kekamar sebelah. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, belum lagi aku harus mencari bahan untuk membuat kostum. Kurebahkan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur, tanpa mengganti seragamku lebih dulu.

**Sepotong-Coklat**

"ne, Naru-chan... kamu sudah bilang pada Shika, kalau hari ini kita pulang telat?" tanya Ino. Hari ini, semua siswi yang bertugas untuk membuat kostum berkumpul dan membuat rancangan untuk kostum yang akan digunakan.

"sudah kok. Tadi kusuruh dia pulang duluan." Jawabku santai. Iseng, aku membuat sebuah pola sederhana yang melintas di benakku.

"hmm? Wah, gambar pola yang kamu buat bagus. Coba pinjam sebentar." Dengan tiba-tiba, Ino langsung merebut pola yang kubuat setengah jadi itu. Tentu saja aku hendak protes, tapi kalah cepat dengan gerakan sahabat rusa pemalas itu.

"hah... mendokusei.." gumamku lelah. Maaf ya Shika, kupinjam dulu _trademark_mu. Kau benar-benar merepotkan Ino.

"teman-teman...lihat, bagaimana kalau kita buat kostum sesuai dengan pola ini?" kudengar Ino berseru dengan semangat dikerumunan teman-teman sekelas. Entah kenapa dia hebohsekali dengan pola setengah jadi yang kubuat tadi. Da beberapa saat kemudian, reaksi mereka semua sama seperti Ino. Aku yakin, pasti hal yang merepotkan akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Naruto... bisa tidak kami serahkan pembuatan pola dan belanja baha kostum padamu?" tuh kan, benar apa kataku tadi. Hahh...

"nggak. Terlalu merepokan." Jawabku datar,

"ayolah Naru-chan..."

"iya Naruto..."

"nanti kami traktir ramen selama seminggu penuh deh." Mereka terus membujukku. Ukh... apa lagi ini, mereka membujukku dengan senjata rahasia. Oh sial.

"geez... baiklah! Kalian menyebalkan. Tapi ingat, jatah ramenku selama seminggu." Jawabku akhirnya. Oha siapa sih yang bisa menolak tawaran menggiurkan ini? Andai saja kalian dibujuk dengan hal yang paling kalian sukai, pasti kalian juga akan mengambil keputusan seperti diriku kan.

"baiiikkk!" sahut mereka serentak. Semangat sekali sih kalian ini. Dasar.

"tapi aku nggak mungkin belanja sendirian kan. Jadi siapa yang mau membantuku untuk membeli perlengkapan kostum?"

"aku saja Naru-chan." Ino menawarkan diri, yah sebenarnya aku nggak begitu yakin yang lain mau membantuku sih.

"hmm... aku hanya membeli dan membuat pola kan? Untuk pengerjaan kuserahkan pada kalian, kecuali kostumku sendiri. Apa kalian setuju?" tanyaku.

"ah, tidak masalah. Tapi kamu yakin mau membuat kostummu sendiri, Naruto?" tanya Shino, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"hmm... baiklah. Nah rapat hari ini selesai. Naroto, ini dana yang dibutuhkan untuk membeli bahan. Dan tolong kalian beli bahannya hari ini ya. Besok bawalah kesekolah" Aku menerima amplop yang sepertinya berisi cukup banyak uang, lalu kelaspun bubar. Ino dan Chouji berjalan menghampiriku.

"kita belanja sekarang, atau pulang dulu?" tanya Chouji.

"sekarang saja. Ah, Chouji mau bantu kami? Arigatou na, Chouji." Ucapku, ditanggapi sebuah anggukan oleh Chouji. Tanpa membuang waktu, kami bertiga segera berangkat menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan.

"oh ya Naru-chan... kenapa nggak ajak Shika sekalian, lumayan kan bisa bantu-bantu bawa barang belanjaan kita nanti." Usul Ino, hmm benar juga sih, tapi aku tadi sudah terlanjur menyurunya pulang.

"dia sudah ada dirumah mungkin. Tadi kubilang aku akan pulang telat, jadi dia kusuruh duluan." Kulihat wajah kecewa dari Ino.

"kenapa kecewa begitu? Kalian kan kalau bertemu pasti nggak akur."

"Ino, jangan bilang kamu mulai suka sama rusa pemalas itu...?" tebakku, kurasa Chouji juga setuju dengan tebakanku ini. Kulihat Ino langsung panik.

"enak saja! Bukan begitu... kan lumayan kalau ada dia, bisa dimanfaatin jasanya dia. Siapa bilang aku mulai suka sama dia. Bisa ngamuk nanti kalau Sai sampai dengar." Sungut Ino,terlihat sekali kalau dia tidak suka menyangkutpautkan masalah perasaan dengan pencariannya tadi. Aku dan Chouji terkikik geli, senang rasanya bisa menggoda Ino.

"siapa tau saja, kau mulai bosan dengan Sai." Goda Chouji. Kami suka sekali menggoda Ino yang sedang seperti ini. Dia ini tipe gadis yang setia dengan pacarnya, apalagi Sai adalah calon tunangan Ino.

"kalian….!" Seru Ino, lihat wajahnya yang memerah entah karena malu atau marah. Sedangkan aku dan Chouji tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Ino yang menggemaskan ini.

"Naru-chan! Kau menyebalkan! Awas kau kuadukan pada Sai nanti." Ancamnya.

"sudahlah Ino... jangan mengancam Naruto begitu..." kulihat Ino bersungut kesal, meski kutahu kalau dia hanya bercanda, dia juga past tau kalau aku dan Chouji tadi hanya bercanda. Lalu sisa sore itu aku dan kedua temanku ini berbelanja segala kebutuhan yang diperlukan untuk kostum dan segera pulang, tentu saja setelah mengisi perut kami masing-masing.

A-K

Hari festival budayapun tiba. Untung saja kelasku sudah selesai melakukan persiapan. Bahkan dekorasi kelas yang lumayan rumit juga sudah diselesaikan kemarin. Saat ini kelasku sedang bersiap dengan hidangan dan kostum masing-masing.

"Naru-chan... kemarilah." Ino memanggilku, bahkan dia sudah selesai berias diri. Sedangkan aku sama sekali belum apa-apa. Kuhampiri Ino yang berdiri di depan tirai tempat ganti.

"ada apa?"

"kenapa belum ganti juga. Duduklah dulu." Ino memaksaku untuk duduk dikursi yang ada didekat situ, karena tidak mau berdebat akhirnya aku hanya menurut saja.

"ini baru mau ganti. Kenapa malah kamu suruh duduk?"

"sebagai seorang gadis, kau ini terlalu cuek dengan penampilanmu itu. Kau ini... bisa-bisa nggak ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu, baka." Omel Ino, aku hanya mendengarkannya dan mendengus bosan. Bagaimana tidak bosan kalau hampir setiap ada kesempatan seperti ini, Ino selalu saja menceramahiku tentang sisi feminim seorang gadis.

Astaga! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku lebih nyaman dengan diriku yang sekarang. Toh aku juga tidak terlihat terlalu tomboy, aku merasa diriku ibi berada ditengah-tengah, tidak tomboy tapi juga tidak feminim. Hey salahkan saja Uchiha brengsek itu. Gara-gara laki-laki pantat ayam itu, aku jadi malas untuk berurusan dengan cinta dan sejenisnya.

"kau ini, mendengarkanku tidak sih." Omel Ino lagi.

"dengar kok. Hampir setiap ada kesempatan kau memberitahuku tentang hal itu Ino." Jawabku malas.

"lalu kenapa kau masih tetap tidak merubah penampilanmu itu, hm? Kurasa kau termasuk gadis manis, dan aku yakin pasti banyak pria yang akan mengantri untukmu jika kau mau berdandan sedikit. Lihatlah dirimu, begitu cantik dan manis." Seru Ino, entah kenapa dia suka sekali mendandaniku dan bangga akan hasil karyanya itu.

"malas. Lebih nyaman seperti biasa. Kau kan tau sendiri berdandan itu membutuhkan banyak waktu. Aku malas mebuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk berdandan. Mending juga main shogi bersama Shika." Mendengar jawabanku, Ino dengan teganya memukul kepalaku dengan sisir.

"pantas saja sikapmu nggak ada manis-manisnya... ternyata itu karena si rusa itu.." gerutu Ino.

"sudahlah. Lagian kalau aku jadi cantik, lalu Sai berbalik menyukaiku, kau sendiri kan yang repot." Celetukku, membuat Ino langsung diam seketika. Lihatlah wajahnya yang panik itu, lucu sekali.

"jangan... jangan berani-beraninya kamu berdandan cantik. Aku nggak mau kalau Sai sampai berpaling dariku. Kalau begitu mending kamu nggak usah berdandan saja Naru." Larang Ino. Hahh... dasar gadis ini, selalu saja kalut setiap kali menyangkut tentang Sai.

"siapa juga yang mau berdandan. Sudahlah aku mau ganti dulu. Nanti tolong tata rambutku ya.." aku segera masuk keruang ganti dan memakai kostumku.

"oh ya Naru, apa kau mengajak Shikamaru untuk datang ke kelas kita?" tanya Ino yang sepertinya menungguiku didekat ruang ganti.

"hm, iya. Dia bilang mau datang setelah urusan dikelasnya selesai."

"apa dia juga mengajakmu berkeliling?" aku mengernyit heran, kenapa Ino bisa tau?

"iya, semalam dia bilang ingin berkeliling mengunjungi setiap stand."

"kali ini apa alasannya mengajakmu?"

"katanya sih, untuk menghindari fans-nya, dia bialng nggak mau berurusan dengan mereka jika dirinya berjalan sendirian, makanya dia mengajakku. Kenapa memangnya?" heran juga Ino jadi tertarik dengan kegiatan yang akan kami lakukan nanti.

"hanya bertanya saja. Oh ya, kalau kau mau berkeliling stand, berarti nanti kau ijin kan. Biar kugantikan saja. Kalau rusa itu sudah datang, kau bisa langsung pergi bersamanya." Kubuka tirai yang menutupi ruang ganti dan menatap Ino heran.

"tumben sekali. Kupikir kau juga mau berkeliling bersama Sai." Kataku, aku duduk dikursi yang tadi, dan dengan segera Ino menata rambutku.

"hmmm... karena Sai bilang akan menemaniku seharian ini di cafe kelas kita." Jawabnya antusias. Pantas saja Ino rela menggantikanku, ternyata alasannya ini.

"terserah kau sajalah. Tapi sebelumnya terima kasih karena mau menggantikanku."

"kapanpun... nah sudah. Waah... kau terlihat dewasa dengan dandanan ini Naru." Kulihat pantulan diriku dicermin kecil yang diberikan Ino. Sanggulan sederhana dengan topi khas pramugari yang menghias apik diatas kepalaku memang cukup membuatku terlihat dewasa, tapi apa dandanan yang Ino berikan ini tidak terlalu berlebihan.

"aku sudah membuat senatural mungkin make up milikmu, Naru." Ucap Ino seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, yah mungkin dia menebak karena sedari tadi aku bercermin, aku hanya membolak-balik antara pipi kanan dan kiriku, seolah bedak yang diberikan Ino terlalu tebal.

"terima kasih Ino." Ujarku seraya tersenyum setulus mungkin. Tak berselang lama, festival budaya sudah mulai dan kami segera menempatkan diri di posisi masing-masing.

**Sepotong-Coklat**

Aku sedang melayani tamu yang memesan crepe special mix yang menjadi menu andalan beserta segelas milktea. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau yang memesan itu adalah Uchiha. dan kenapa aku tadi mau saja sih membawakan pesanan ini.

"ini pesanan anda." Kataku singkat, lalu meletakkan kedua jenis hidangan itu denga kasar. Sungguh, aku tidak mau berlama-lama dengan lelaki brengsek seperti Uchiha Sasuke, karena hal buruk pasti terjadi.

"mau kemana? Aku belum menyuruhmu pergi kan?" apa yang kutakutkan, benar terjadi. Tanganku ditahan olehnya.

"maaf ya, disini tidak ada aturan bahwa aku harus menuruti apa katamu. Kau sudah selesai memesan, jadi buat apa aku disini." Jawabku sedikit sinis, karena aku masih ditengah kegiatan kelas.

"pelanggan adalah raja." Debatnya, masih tidak mau melepaskan tanganku.

"dengar ya, tuan. Lepaskan tanganku. Waktuku sudah habis, jadi kau tidak bisa menahanku." Aku segera memukulkan bagian tepi nampanku ke tangannya keras.

"cih!" kulihat dia berlagak seolah tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, padahal wajahnya sudah menunjukan kernyita begitu. Dasar sok! Aku segera pergi kebagian belakang tirai.

"Ino, aku selesai. Aku mau berkeliling" pamitku, aku langsung pergi tanpa melepas kostumku. Jangan sampai Uchiha Sasuke mengikutiku keluar.

Setelah berkunjung ke beberapa stand, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang, dimana itulah tempat satu-satunya yang terasa tenang dan sepi, sebenarnya ada atas sekolah, tapi aku malas menaiki tangga. Kududukkan diriku dibawah poho sakura, aku bersandar sambil menikmati takoyaki yang tadi kubeli. Teman ini sangat nyaman dan tenang, cocok sekali untuk istirahat.

"hari yang melelahkan..." gumamku, lalu beberapa saat kemudian mataku sudah terpejam, terbuai mimpi..

A-K

Normal POV

Naruto tertidur dibawah pohon sakura dengan takoyaki yang ada dipangkuannya, gadis itu terlihat sangat lelah dan tertidur lelap, sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang di balik pohon yang memperhatikannya.

.

.

**Sepotong-Coklat**

.

.

To be continued….

A/N: hay minna… ketemu Kuu lagi, semoga nggak bosen ya. Oh ya, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kuu yang kemot ini bisa update cepet? Hehe, karena Kuu udah siapin chap dua dari awal. Tapi buat chap 3 nya Kuu blank. Ada yang mau kasih saran?

thanks to: , Hyull, Riena Okazaki, Mizuki Hoshiro, Aiko Michishige, hanazawa kay, UzumakiDesy, ayya. , love you, reader-chan, kaname, Guest. thanks minna... dah mau mampir, baca, plus review pula. ^^

Ne minna, maaf ya kalau Kuu nggak bisa balas review kalian, karena sejujurnya Kuu juga bingung mau bales apa dan bagaimana. Tapi terima kasih sangat atas apresiasi kalian yang udah mau baca apa lagi mereview cerita punya Kuu. Cukup sekian dari Kuu, na matta atode ne.

Review kudasai…


	3. Chapter 3

Sepotong Cokelat by Akuma-Kurama

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate T

School life, a little bit romance, hurt/comfort

Warn: femNaru, bahasa non-baku, typo bertebaran, meskipun udah kuu usahain buat edit.

Hope you all enjoy it, and happy reading.. ( ⁀‿⁀)

Words: 2474

Sepotong Cokelat 3

"dasar ceroboh.." gumam sosok tersebut, dengan hati-hati pemuda yang kita ketahui sebagai Nara Shikamaru itu mengambil tempat takoyaki yang ada dipangkuan Naruto, lalu ikut duduk bersandar di samping gadis manis tersebut.

"nghh.." terdengar gumaman kecil dari Naruto, pertanda dia sedikit terusik dengan posisinya sekarang. Shikamaru meletakkan kepala Naruto untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"kamu cantik Naru.." puji Shikamaru lirih, bahkan pemuda Nara tersebut dengan berani mencium kening gadis pirang disampingnya ini. Benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"cih. Rusa itu... beraninya dia, awas kau!" Geram Sasuke yang ternyata sedari tadi membuntuti Naruto. Sepertinya pemuda Uchiha ini benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Naruto. Padahal dulu dialah yang telah membuat gadis tersebut sakit hati, tapi sekarang berbalik dirinyalah yang merasa kesal atas kedekatan gadis tersebut dengan temannya sendiri.

"ahh... aku ketiduran.. eh? Shika?" ucap Naruto yang baru saja bangun, setelah hampir satu jam dirinya tertidur.

"ohayo…"

"hehe, maaf Shika, aku ketiduran… euhm, sejak kapan kamu menemaniku?" tanya Naruto, membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"satu jam yang lalu." Jawab Shikamaru enteng. Tidak memperdulikan ekspresi Naruto yang cukup terbelalak.

"jadi, satu jam ini kamu yang berubah jadi bantal untukku? Wah, makasih Shika." Sahut Naruto, gadis Uzumaki tersebut kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru dengan nyaman.

"masih mengantuk?"

"nggak kok.. tapi nyaman sekali bersandar padamu, Shika" gumam Naruto pelan, kembali memejamkan matanya. Membuat sedikit rona merah tercetak diwajah rupawan keturunan Nara tersebut.

"hmm, aku akan selalu menjadi tempatmu bersandar, Naruto" balas Shikamaru secara refleks.

"haha, ucapanmu itu seperti kau mau melamarku saja Shika…" sahut Naruto, menganggap ucapan Shikamaru barusan hanyalah sebuah candaan.

"hahh… terserah apa katamu saja." Shikamaru menyerah dengan sikap Naruto ini, toh dia juga yang salah karena tadi kelepasan bicara.

"ne Shika, mau jalan-jalan nggak? Tadi aku nggak sempat mengelilingi seluruh stand." Ajak Naruto, sudah duduk tegak, tidak bersandar pada Shikamaru lagi.

"hahh... merepotkan." Gerutu Shikamaru,

"kamu nggak mau? Ya sudah, aku ajak Chouji aja." sungut Naruto yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"siapa yang bilang nggak mau?"

"tadi kamu bilang merepotkan..."

"bukankah kau selalu merepotkanku? Ayo.." Shikamru segera berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Naruto. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor dan mengunjungi setiap stand yang ada. Tidak lupa beberapa kantung plastik berisi berbagai makanan milik Naruto yang dibelikan Shikamaru.

"aahh... menyenangkan sekali... Shika ayo kita ke sana." Tunjuk Naruto pada kelas yang mengadakan drama.

"bagaimana kalau kerumah hantu saja?" ajak Shikamaru.

"eh? Nggak mau ah, seram." Tolak Naruto cepat, gadis ini memang paling anti dengan hal-hal yang berbau hantu.

"dasar pengecut.." ejek Shikamaru.

"enak saja! Aku bukan pengecut.. hanya saja... aku takuut" rengek Naruto.

"ada aku kan? Katanya kamu mau mengunjungi setiap stand yang ada, jadi kamu harus mau ke rumah hantu itu." Shikamaru sudah membawa Naruto berjalan mendekati rumah hantu tersebut.

"ta-tapi Shika…"

"tenanglah, kalau takut kau bisa berlindung dibelakangku." Saat mereka berdua mulai memasuki arena rumah hantu tersebut, Naruto semakin mengeratkan cengkramannnya di lengan kanan Shikamaru, dia juga menempel pada Shikamaru. Kentara sekali kalau gadis pirang ini sangat takut, bahkan matanya kini terpejam.

"Shika... ayo cepat kita keluar dari sini..." rengek Naruto lagi. Shikamaru yang ada disamping Naruto hanya mendengus lelah.

"hahh, dasar merepotkan..." Shikamaru menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menarik gadis pirang yang masih memejamkan matanya tersebut keluar dari rumah hantu. Saat mencapai kira-kira pertengahan jalan, ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kaki Naruto, sehingga membuat langkah mereka terhenti dengan Naruto yang terdiam kaku.

"kenapa berhenti? Bukankah mau cepat keluar?" tanya Shikamaru. Sejujurnya dia tau kalau ada sesuatu di kaki Naruto, tapi sekali-kali Shikamaru ingin mengerjai Naruto.

"aa.. a-ada... a-ada yang.. menahan k-ka-kakiku…" cicit Naruto terbata, sungguh dirinya kini benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati.

"kau ini.., jangan bercanda, ayo jalan." Ajak Shikamaru, sulit untuk berbicara secara tenang dan normal jika dirimu saat ini menahan tawa, seperti yang Shikamaru rasakan.

"hiks… Shi-shika…" mendengar isakan kecil dari gadis disampingnya, membuat Shikamaru menyerah, diapun berjongkok dan melepaskan tangan dari salah satu penghuni rumah hantu itu dan membawa Naruto pergi. Ahh, ternyata gadis ini benar-benar takut pada hantu, padahal kalau dipikir lagi, semua yang ada di rumah hantu ini kan hanya palsu, bukan hantu yang asli.

"sudah… berhenti menangis…" sesaat setelah mereka keluar, suara isakan masih terdengar dari mulut Naruto, membuat Shikamaru merasa bersalah. Karena tidak tega mendengar isakan dan wajah tangis Naruto, Shikamaru akhirnya membawa Naruto kedalam pelukkannya.

"maafkan aku…" ucapnya pelan, dielusnya punggu Naruto dengan lembut, bermaksud untuk menenangkan gadis tersebut.

"seharusnya aku nggak memaksamu untuk masuk kerumah hantu.. berhentilah menangis Naruto…" lanjut Shikamaru, membujuk Naruto yang masih terisak. Mereka kini duduk di bangku yang disediakan ditaman.

"bo-bodoh…. Shika bodoh…" dengan sebal, Naruto memukul-mukul dada Shikamaru, menyalurkan rasa takut dan kesalnya pada pemuda Nara tersebut.

"aku tau. Maafkan aku.." dan seorang Nara Shikamaru dapat berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sifat aslinya jika sudah menyangkut tentang gadis Uzumaki didekapannya ini. Ia yang selalu acuh dan tidak mau repot, berubah menjadi lelaki yang lembut dan perhatian.

"pokoknya, kamu harus mentraktirku ramen." Titah Naruto, membuat Shikamaru mendengus geli.

"kau ini... kalau memang mau kutraktir, nggak usah pake nangis segala. Langsung bilang juga bisa kan.."

"habisnya... ini hukumanmu tau... Huft!" rajuk Naruto, ah ternyata meminta maaf pada adik sepupunya ini sangatlah mudah, hanya bermodalkan beberapa mangkuk ramen saja, pasti sudah dimaafkan. Mungkin kau harus mencoba metode ini juga Sas.

**Sepotong-Cokelat**

Saat ini Naruto tengah menikmati ramennya di kedai Ichiraku yang ada di dekat sekolah, masih berpakaian seperti pramugari seperti tadi dan ditemani Shikamaru. Kebetulan kedai tersebut tidak terlalu ramai, jadi Naruto tidak perlu merasa diperhatikan.

"Shikaa... makasih ya, hehehe." Ucap Naruto disertai senyuman khasnya.

"dasar merepotkan... cepat habiskan ramenmu, lalu kita kembali." Perintah Shikamaru.

"ehh? Kenapa?"

"kau ini nggak malu apa? Berpakaian seperti itu dan berkeliaran diluar sekolah..." gerutu Shikamaru, sepertinya dirinyalah yang merasa malu akan kostum yang dikenakan Naruto.

"cih, dasar menyebalkan. Memangnya kenapa? Toh aku seperti pramugari asli kan?" elaknya, membanggakan diri sekaligus, membuat Shikamaru mendengus geli dengan taraf kepercayaandiri yang dimiliki Naruto.

"terserahlah..." lagi-lagi, Shikamaru memilih mengalah jika berdebat dengan adik sepupunya ini. Toh dia juga senang melihat Naruto berpenampilan seperti itu. Pemuda Nara tersebut lebih memilih menikmati ocha-nya dan memperhatikan tingkah gadis didepannya.

"ahh, kenyangnya. Terima kasih atas makanannya. Shika sana bayar." Suruh Naruto, mengibaskan tangan kanannya untuk mengusir Shikamaru agar mau pergi ke kasir.

"kau ini..." meskipun menggerutu, toh akhirnya Shimarau berangkat juga. Pemuda yang selalu terlihat mengantuk itu membayar pesanan mereka dan segera menyusul Naruto yang sudah beranjak keluar.

"sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Shikamaru, dia berjalan disamping kanan Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celanannya.

"uhm... entahlah. Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Naruto membalik pertanyaan yang diberikan Shikamaru, membuat pemuda disampingnya ini melirik malas kearah Naruto.

"pulang. Aku lelah."

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang!" seru Naruto semangat, dia memeluk lengan kiri Shikamaru dan menarik pemuda tersebut berbalik arah menuju jalan pulang.

"hey hey... kau mau meninggalkan barang-barangmu disekolah?" Shikamaru menghentikan langkah Naruto dan menahan lengan gadis pirang tersebut.

"ah, benar juga. Yasudah aku ambil dulu deh, kamu tu-"

"kita ambil bersama." Potong Shikamaru, menarik Naruto berjalan kembali memasuki gerbang sekolah. Mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian karena Shikamaru jarang sekali mau menggandeng seorang perempuan, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi poin perhatian,melainkan Naruto yang terlihat manis dan cantik di balik balutan kostum pramugari tersebut.

"dasar pemaksa. Kamu kan juga harus mengambil barangmu, Shika.."

"ya, tapi kelasmu lebih dekat, jadi sekalian saja." Mendengar keputusan final dari Shikamaru, Naruto hanya bisa menurutinya saja, toh percuma juga membantah perkataan Shikamaru. Ia juga tidak mau kalau harus menunggu digerbang sekolah, hanya saja Naruto sangat berharap, semoga tidak ada Uchiha Sasuke di kelas Shikamaru nanti.

*Sepotong-Cokelat*

"Ino aku pulang duluan ya.." pamit Naruto setelah mengambil tasnya, Ino yang sedang melayani pelangganpun menoleh sejenak kearah Naruto.

"pulang sama Shika? Hati-hati dijalan. Nanti akan kuijinkan keketua kelas."

"nggak perlu, tadi aku udah ijin kok. Bye bye, sampai jumpa besok." Naruto segera mengahmpiri Shikamaru yang menunggu di samping pintu kelasnya.

"ayo…"

"hmm.." dan mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju kelas Shikamaru, kini giliran Naruto yang bergelayut manja dilengan Shikamaru, ah ternyata traktiran ramen dari Shikamaru bisa membuat gadis pecinta ramen ini jadi manja.

"kau ini terlalu manja.." keluh Shikamaru pura-pura merasa lelah dengan sikap Naruto.

"apa kau nggak suka? Baiklah aku akan manja sama Chouji aja kalau begitu." Sungutnya kesal, melepaskan pelukannya dilengan Shikamaru.

"heh, coba saja sana." Tantang Shikamaru, membuat Naruto semakin memberenggut.

"Shika… kau kan kakakku, wajar kan kalau aku manja padamu. Tenang saja kalau aku dapet pacar, aku pasti nggak akan manja lagi sama kamu." Ucap Naruto, kembali mengamit lengan Shikamaru dan menarik pemuda tersebut menuju kekelasnya.

"hee... jadi kau sudah bisa membuka hatimu buat cinta yang baru, eh?" goda Shikamaru, pasalnya dia tau kalau saat ini gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai, menutup hatinya paska kejadian dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"aku bilang kan kalau. Lagipula ucapanmu itu, seolah-olah kau tau saja apa yang saat ini kurasakan.."

"aku tau, karena kau mudah dipahami." Sahut Shikamaru santai, mereka terus berbicara sampai keduanya tiba di depan kelas Shikamaru.

"tunggu disini. Aku ambil tas dulu." Perintah Shikamaru yang menyuruh Naruto menunggu di koridor kelasnya, dekat jendela.

"cepat ya." Naruto bersandar pada dinding yang ada disela antara jendela yang satu dengan yang lainnya, dia juga memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang di halaman sekolahnya, saat ini sekita jam 3 siang, dan orang yang berkunjung ke festival sekolahnya masih cukup banyak. Saat menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat kelas Shikamaru, Naruto dikejutkan dengan keluarnya seseorang yang sangat ia hindari, Uchiha Sasuke.

"cih, sial." Umpatnya pelan, Naruto sangat berharap agar Shikamaru segera keluar. Atau paling tidak si brengsek Uchiha itu tak melihatnya.

"sedang apa kau disini." Dan doa Naruto sama sekali tidak dijawab yang maha kuasa. Sasuke kini berjalan menghampirinya. Membuat Naruto sedikit gusar.

"bukan urusanmu." Ketusnya.

"mencariku eh?" goda Sasuke dengan nada mengejek,

"dalam mimpimu, Uchiha." Dan detik berikutnya, Shikamaru keluar dari dalam kelas, Naruto segera menghambur kearah Shikamaru.

"ayo pulang Shika," ajaknya, dia bahkan memeluk lengan Shikamaru erat dan berjalan cepat dengan menarik Shikamaru. Membuat Sasuke mendecih tidak suka.

"kau pasti kudapatkan, dobe." Gumamnya penuh keyakinan dan posesif, Uchiha muda tersebut menatap kepergian Naruto intens.

*Sepotong-Cokelat*

Hari yang cerah untuk pergi keluar, dan Naruto sudah berencana untuk pergi ke toko buku yang ada dipusat kota. Sebenarnya dia ingin meminta Shikamaru untuk menemaninya pergi, tapi Shikamaru ada acara sendiri bersama Shikaku. Jadi gadis ini pergi sendirian saja.

"kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu..." pamit Naruto pada Yoshino, karena Shikaku dan Shikamaru sudah pergi duluan tadi.

"hati-hati dijalan Naru-chan..." Naruto mengangguk singkat dan segera berjalan menuju halte bus yang berjarak sekitar 300 meter dari kediaman Nara.

Naruto segera masuk kedalam bus begitu tiba di halte, karena kebetulan bus yang dia tunggu sudah tiba di halte. Karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim panas, maka Naruto hanya memakai baju simple yang tidak membuatnya gerah. Kaos polo berwarna soft-orange dan celana hot-pant warna dark blue-lah yang menjadi pilihannya saat ini, dan flats-shoe warna senada dengan kaosnya, ditambah tas ransel kecil yang tersampir dipunggungnya.

Rambutnya ia ikat tinggi sehingga menampilkan kulit lehernya, jangan lupakan headphone kuning cerah yang terpasang apik dikedua telinganya. Naruto terlihat sangat nyaman dengan apa yang dia kenakan saat ini, tapi kalau sampai Shikamaru tau bahwa dirinya memakai hot-pant, maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Shikamaru memang terlalu ketat untuk urusan pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto.

"hah, untung saja tadi Shika udah berangkat..." desah Naruto lega, tiap kali mengingat sifat mengatur Shikamaru tentang tatacara berpakaiannya, Naruto jadi sedikit kesal.

"hmm... seharusnya tadi aku ajak Ino saja. Huft menyebalkan kalau pergi sendiri begini..." keluh Naruto, baru saja dirinya turun dari dalam bus, pandangan matanya sudah disuguhi hiruk pikuk kota. Karena ini hari sabtu, jadi terlihat ramai oleh orang-orang yang ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan, ada yang bersama keluarga, teman dan juga pacar. Rasanya aneh kalau akhir pekan seperti ini hanya keluar sendirian saja.

"ramai..." Naruto berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan segera menyebrang di jembatan penyebrangan untuk sampai di toko buku yang dia tuju. Suasana toko buku cukup lenggang untuk ukuran hiruk pikuk diluar tadi, tapi Naruto merasa bersyukur akan hal itu.

Naruto mulai mencari buku yang ia incar. Gadis bersurai pirang ini menelusuri deretan buku khusus novel remaja yang terpajang dibagian yang sedikit kebelakang. Dia menemukan buku yang ia cari, mengambil salah satu buku yang berada ditengah barisan lalu mengecek synopsis yang tertera dibelakang buku.

"wah, ini dia…" pekiknya senang. Naruto memang suka mengoleksi novel karya penulis yang memiliki pen-name Kitsune. Awal ia membeli novel karya Kitsune juga karena pen-name yang digunakan penggarang tersebut, Naruto menganggap nama 'Kitsune' itu suatu hal yang keren. Tapi bukan hal itu sja tentunya yang menjadi alasan Naruto membeli novel karya-karya Kitsune.

Isi ceritanya mudah dimengerti dan sesuai dengan selera remaja saat ini, selain itu novel yang pertama dibelinya juga sedikit banyak memiliki alur cerita yang sama dengan kisah hidupnya. Kitsune seolah mampu membawa pembacanya untuk ikut masuk kedalam cerita dan mengalami sendiri hal yang tertulis didalam cerita. Meskipun banyak pengarang yang mampu membuat pembacanya larut kedalam cerita mereka, tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cerita yang dibuat Kitsune ini.

"kamu mau membeli novel itu?" tanya seseorang dari sebelah kanannya, tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto cukup terkejut. Dia segera menoleh dan milhat siapa yang sudah bertanya padanya barusan.

"uhm.. iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran, dia menatap seorang lelaki muda dengan tinggi sekitar 176cm yang berdiri disebelahnya ini.

"memang apa bagusnya novel itu?" tanya laki-laki yang memakai kacamata berframe putih hitam itu, lagi.

"kalau menurutku sih bagus, tapi selera setiap orang itu kan berbeda-beda," jawab Naruto, lagi.

"begitu?"

"kalau kamu mau tau, kenapa nggak kamu coba baca aja? Beli aja satu." Saran Naruto, tapi pemuda didepannya ini terlihat tidak begitu suka dengan saran yang ia berikan.

"buat apa beli, kalau akhirnya aku nggak suka. Bukankah itu percuma." Elak pemuda asing tersebut.

"kalau kamu mau, aku bisa meminjamimu… kebetulan saat ini aku bawa karya Kitsune yang sebelumnya." Naruto merogoh kedalam ranselnya dan mengambil sebuah buku yang berukuran sekitar 15x10cm dengan tebal sekitar 200 halaman.

"ini…" Naruto menyerahkan buku tersebut kearah pemuda tadi. Entah kenapa gadis ini bisa berbicara akrab dengan pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya, bahkan sampai meminjami pemuda ini novel favoritnya.

"kenapa?"

"hm? Apanya?"

"kita baru bertemu, dan kamu meminjamiku bukumu. Bahkan kita nggak saling tau nama satu sama lainnya." meskipun berkata seperti itu, pemuda dengan gaya rambut spike ini menerima uluran buku dari Naruto.

"hmmm... entahlah, mungkin karena tadi kamu bertanya tentang buku yang kusuka? Ya aku nggak berharap kamu juga menyukai buku dari Kitsune sepertiku, tapi setidaknya kamu bisa mencoba membacanya dulu." Jelas Naruto,

"begitu? Lalu bagaimana caraku mengembalikan bukumu?"

"benar juga ya... kalau aku sih seharian ini bebas, jadi bisa nunggu kamu selesaiin baca buku itu. Tapi kalau kamunya sibuk sih, kamu bisa kembaliin besok. Besok aku kesini lagi." Jawab Naruto.

"begitu ya... kebetulan hari ini aku juga bebas... jadi akan kubaca hari ini saja." pemuda tersebut membuka novel yang ada ditangannya dan menemukan sebuah nama didalamnya.

"jadi, namamu Naruto?" tanyanya memastikan, ya siapa tau saja itu hanya sebuah nama julukan.

"iya... namaku Uzumaki Naruto.. namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto, mengulurkan tangan kanannya, tanda perkenalan. Pemuda didepannya ini menatap sejenak uluran tangan Naruto, lalu menyambutnya.

.

.

.

.

To be continued….

Ah, kuu potong deh. Hehehe. Kira-kira kalian ada yang tau nggak cowok yang ngobrol ama Naruto diatas itu siapa? Seharusnya sih tau, kan udah kuu kasih sedikit ciri-cirinya tadi, dia tinggi, tampan, yang jelas gendernya cowok, rambutnya gaya spike, ya pokoknya gitu deh. Dia bisa jadi siapa aja, bisa Menma, Kiba, Gaara, Kyuubi, Shino, atau bahkan Sasori yang kemarin habis nonggol di Itik Buruk Rupa, tapi nggak mungkin Itachi, Neji apalagi Lee. Hehehe, dia juga nggak mungkin Sasuke lah. Kalau kalian udah baca semua cerita karya Kuu, kuu yakin kalian bisa tau siapa cowok diatas.

Dan… jujur aja dibagian yang terakhir itu, mulai dari Naruto yang pergi ke toko buku, Kuu dapet idenya belakangan. Sempet kuu nyerah buat lanjutin chap ini, tapi pas udah mau nyerah, ternyata kuu dapet ide. Hehehe, meskipun ide ini terlalu kuu paksain buat masuk dicerita ini, tapi semoga kalian suka…

Makasih bgt karena kalian udah mau sempetin baca dan review cerita kuu. Makasih juga buat para readers yang udah mau baca cerita kuu. Arigatou ne.. ^^.

Last, review kudasai…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sepotong Cokelat** by Akuma-Kurama

**Naruto** by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate T

School life, a little bit romance, hurt/comfort, drama [maybe?]

Warn: femNaru, bahasa non-baku, typo bertebaran, meskipun udah kuu usahain buat edit.

Hope you all enjoy it, and happy reading.. ( ⁀‿⁀)

Chapter 4

"jadi, namamu Naruto?" tanyanya memastikan, ya siapa tau saja itu hanya sebuah nama julukan.

"iya... namaku Uzumaki Naruto.. namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto, mengulurkan tangan kanannya, tanda perkenalan. Pemuda didepannya ini menatap sejenak uluran tangan Naruto, lalu menyambutnya.

"namaku Kurama. Salam kenal.."

"hanya Kurama saja?"

"ya."

"kamu nggak…punya marga?"

"nggak."

"begitu ya…"

"jadi, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" ajak pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kurama tersebut.

"ah, iya… tunggu dulu, aku bayar dulu.." sahut Naruto, gadis pirang ini segera bergegas menuju kasir dan membayar novel yang tadi dibayarnya.

"kamu selalu membeli novel karya Kitsune ya, Naruto..." kata si penjaga kasir, nametag-nya bertuliskan Deidara.

"hehe, mau bagaimana lagi, aku suka karyanya sih. Coba aja kak Deidara baca, siapa tau juga bakal suka." Saran Naruto, Deidara tertawa kecil mendengar saran Naruto.

"tetap sama seperti dulu, selalu menawari orang lain untuk membaca buku. Aku udah baca kok. Jadi, siapa lagi yang kamu ajak buat baca buku hari ini, hm?" tanya Deidara lagi, dia memasukan catatan tagihan dan juga buku yang dibeli Naruto kedalam kantung kertas.

"kok tau sih? Tadi sih dia bilang namanya Kurama."

"dasar kau ini... seharusnya anak gadis sepertimu itu lebih berhati-hati dalam berbicara dengan orang pada seorang laki-laki..." Nasihat Deidara, dia memang sudah mnegenal Naruto lama, mahasiswa jurusan seni ini memang sering mendapati Naruto menawari orang lain yang mengajaknya bicara untuk membaca buku.

"iya, iya... makasih ya kak Deidara.. sampai jumpa lagi..." Naruto mengambil bungkusan kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum pergi.

"iya, hati-hati..."

Kurama menunggu Naruto didepan toko buku, sejujurnya dia cukup merasa aneh dan heran dengan kelakuannya sendiri hari ini. Niat awal hanya ingin mengecek bukunya, tapi malah berakhir dengan menyapa gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang membaca sinopsis salah satu novel yang ada disana.

"hahh..." pemuda berparas rupawan ini menghela napasnya sejenak.

"ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat mendapati Kurama yang menghela napas lelah.

"nggak. Ayo." Ajaknya, mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju salah satu cafe terdekat. Kurama masih memikirkan apa yang membuatnya bersikap aneh hari ini sedangkan Naruto asik melihat sekeliling, siapa tau saja ada hal menarik.

"oh iya, Kurama... kamu kelas berapa?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"aku kuliah, semester 4." Jawab Kurama, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti, toh dia tadi juga sedikit ragu kalau Kurama itu masih SMA seperti dirinya. Dilihat dari cara berpenampilan pemuda itu saja, Naruto sudah sangsi kalau Kurama murid SMA.

"berarti aku harus panggil kamu kakak dong ya.. kuliah dimana?"

"panggil aja namaku, nggak usah pake 'kakak'. Aku kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Kamu sendiri, kelas berapa?"

"aku kelas 2 di SMA Konoha." Kurama tampak mengangguk, dia membukakan pintu cafe untuk Naruto dan dirinya sendiri, lalu mereka mencari tempat yang paling nyaman untuk membaca dan bersantai. Dan pilihan mereka jatuh di meja dekat dinding kaca besar yang mengarah langsung ketrotoar dan jalan raya yang ada disamping cafe.

"kenapa pergi sendiri diakhir pekan?" tanya Kurama, sesaat setelah mereka duduk.

"sebenarnya tadi aku mau mengajak kakakku, tapi dia ada urusan dengan ayah.. kalau kamu sendiri? Jarang loh laki-laki sepertimu jalan sendiri diakhir pekan begini."

"laki-laki seperti apa?"

"ya kamu taulah, good looking, cool, keren. Biasanya kan laki-laki sepertimu selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis." Jelas Naruto, menyamankan diri di dudukan kursi yang menyerupai sofa.

"terlalu merepotkan." Jawaban Kurama membuat Naruto tergelak seketika. Bahkan gadis bersurai pirang ini sama sekali tidak sungkan dengan Kurama saat dirinya tertawa lepas.

"kenapa?" tanya Kurama mengernyitkan alis heran. Jangan-jangan gadis didepannya ini gila.

"kamu terdengar seperti kakakku. Dia selalu berkata 'merepotkan' tiap kali menyangkut fans girls-nya. Kau tau, hampir setiap pagi telingaku tuli mendadak, mendengar teriakan mereka." Naruto bercerita dengan nyaman kehidupan sekolahnya, padahal Kurama hanya orang asing yang baru dikenalnya tadi.

"bahkan kakakku juga mengeluh, tapi karena hampir setiap hari seperti itu, lama-lama dia jadi terbiasa meskipun perasaannya kesal dan jengkel." Lanjut Naruto.

"hm, sepertinya aku tau bagaimana perasaan kakakmu itu."

"sepertinya begitu. Apa dikampus kamu juga suka diteriaki gadis-gadis, Kurama?" tanya Naruto, memang terdengar tidak sopan karena Naruto memanggil Kurama hanya dengan nama tanpa embel-embel kakak ataupun senpai, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia nyaman memanggil Kurama tanpa embel-embel 'kakak', toh tadi Kurama juga menyuruhnya begitu.

"seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tapi aku yakin kalau dikampus jauh lebih ganas dan mengerikan dari pada di SMA." Mendengar nada suara yang digunakan Kurama, tak ayal membuat tawa Naruto kembali terdengar.

"kuyakin juga begitu..." karena tawa Naruto barusan, mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi Naruto dan Kurama terlihat tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

"maaf, kalian mau memesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita yang datang dan menatap Kurama penuh minat.

"moccachino.. kamu mau pesan apa, Naruto?" tanya Kurama, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan penuh minat dari si pelayan.

"hmm, aku mau vanilla milkshake dan potato stick." Sahut Naruto.

"baiklah, secangkir moccachino, segelas vanilla milkshakes dan seporsi potato stick, mohon tunggu sebentar.." ulang pelayan tersebut, bahkaan sebelum pergi, si pelayan sempat-sempatnya menatap Kurama dengan tatapan memuja.

"wah, sepertinya pelayan tadi tertarik padamu, Kurama.." kikik Naruto. Sedangkan Kurama hanya menatap Naruto bosan sebagai tanggapannya. Dia juga mulai membaca buku yang ada ditangannya, atau lebih tepat kalau disebut pura-pura membacanya, karena dia sudah tau isi dan jalan ceritanya. Bagaimanapun juga, dialah yang membuat novel itu, karena dirinyalah 'Kitsune' si penggarang dengan nama keren, itu sih kata Naruto tadi.

Sekitar 10 menit berlalu, dan pesanan mereka datang. Naruto menikmati potato stick-nya sambil membaca novel yang tadi dibelinya, sedangkan Kurama terkadang menyesap moccachino-nya, pemuda tampan tersebut diam-diam memperhatikan Naruto dari balik buku bacaannya.

"kamu tau Kurama, aku suka karya Kitsune pertama kali karena pen-namenya keren, lalu buku pertama yang kubeli ternyata memiliki alur cerita yang sama dengan kehidupanku." Ucap Naruto, membuka percakapan disela kegiatan mereka.

"benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk, dia menyesap milkshake-nya.

"tapi sayang sekali, kenapa Kitsune nggak pernah mau mengadakan jumpa fans sih." Keluh Naruto, sangat menyayangkan tindakan Kitsune yang satu ini.

"hmm… mungkin dia nggak mau repot."

"tetap saja... kalau dia nggak mau repot, seharusnya jangan menjadi pengarang. Padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Dia novelist yang paling kuidolakan!" seru Naruto semangat, entah kemana perginya rasa lesu tadi.

"kalau sudah ketemu mau apa?" Kurama sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika gadis didepannya ini bertemu Kitsune.

"apa ya... mungkin aku akan memintanya menandatangani semua koleksi novelku, tentu saja yang karya Kitsune, lalu kalau bisa aku mau ngobrol dengannya seperti sekarang. Pokoknya aku mau tau bagaimana dia bisa begitu menjiwai setiap novel yang dia buat. Dan juga, aku akan bertanya apa setiap kejadian didalam ceritanya itu juga terjadi dikehidupannya..." celoteh Naruto, mendadak gadis Uzumaki ini menjadi cerewet.

"begitukah? Bukankah itu hal yang sudah biasa dilakukan oleh para fans ya?"

"memang iya. Tapi aku bukan sembarang fans, aku menyukai semua karyanya, aku nggak peduli dengan wajah ataupun usianya, yang jelas karyanya itu bagus!."

"kamu nggak menyukai Kitsune berarti?"

"suka kok. Tapi kan aku nggak pernah lihat dia secara langsung, tapi rasanya aku bisa memahami Kitsune melalui karya-karyanya..." jelas Naruto, hal itu membuat Kurama semakin tertarik.

"memahaminya? Seperti apa?" tanya Kurama, dia bahkan sudah mengabaikan novel ditangannya dan juga moccachino miliknya.

"mungkin... sifat dan kepribadiannya? Aku nggak yakin sih, tapi yang jelas Kitsune ini laki-laki... masih muda mungkin, dan berbakat pastinya. Memiliki imajinasi dan kreatifitas tinggi..." Naruto menjabarkan apa yang dia rasakan saat membaca setiap karya milik Kitsune. Kurama berdecak kagum dalam hati, karena jawaban yang Naruto berikan tadi hampir benar semua.

"kenapa kamu bisa berpikir begitu?"

"karena aku baca karyanya. Kan tadi aku udah bilang."

"bukan itu maksudku, tapi kenapa kamu menyimpulkan bahwa Kitsune seorang laki-laki? Muda? Dan semua hal yang kamu sebutkan tadi.?"

"gaya penulisan dan jenis kata yang dipakainya aja sudah menunjukan kalau dia laki-laki. Dari kanjinya kan sudah kelihatan, ide yang dia tuangkan juga nggak membosankan dan selalu bisa membuat minat membacaku meningkat.. itu sih kalau menurutku,.." Kurama menatap Naruto dengan kilat ketertarikan yang terpancar dari iris ruby miliknya.

"Naruto, boleh minta email dan nomer ponselmu?" tanya Kurama tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, seolah bertanya untuk apa.

"aku baru ingat, aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Jadi bukumu kubawa... boleh?"

"ah? Benarkah? Tentu saja..." Naruto mengeluarkan note dari dalam ranselnya, lalu menuliskan email dan nomor ponselnya, karena hari ini dia lupa tidak membawa ponselnya.

"ini..." Naruto menyerahkan sobekan kertas tersebut ke Kurama.

"ya, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu..." pamit Kurama, dia menjabat tangan Naruto lalu pergi ke kasir untuk membayar pesanannya tadi.

"hati-hati dijalan..." seru Naruto, dia bahkan melambaikan tangnnya kearah Kurama, sampai pemuda tersebut keluar dari dalam cafe.

"hahh... ada apa denganku? Kenapa kau bisa seakrab itu dengan Kurama? Padahal kan kami baru kenal. Ah dasar payah..." gumamnya, setelah menghabiskan potato stick dan vanilla milkshakes-nya, Naruto beranjak pergi kekasir untuk membayar pesanannya.

"maaf nona, laki-laki yang bersama anda tadi sudah membayarnya..." kata sipenjaga kasir saat Naruto hendak membayar makanannya,

"eh? Begitukah? Kalau begitu permisi..." Naruto keluar dari cafe tersebut dengan wajah yang terlihat aneh.

"kenapa dia membayari makananku juga... nggak ngerti deh sama jalan pikiran anak laki-laki..." gumam Naruto. Gadis pirang ini kembali memasang headphone-nya, lalu berjalan menuju halte bus. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang saja, karena tidak ada hal yang menarik juga karena dia lupa tidak membawa ponselnya tadi.

.

Akuma-Kurama

.

"Naruto..." panggil Shikamaru dengan suara rendah yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang, dia menoleh takut kearah belakang, saat dirinya melepaskan sepatu luarnya.

"e-eh.? Ada Shika.. hehehe, ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat seceria mungkin. Sebenarnya gadis ini tau apa yang membuat Shikamaru begitu gemas dan sedikit jengkel dengan dirinya saat ini.

"berapa kali kubilang, huh? Kalau mau pergi kekota, jangan memakai hot-pants. Dasar bandel." Shikamaru menarik gemas pipi Naruto yang sedikit chubby, membuat gadis manis ini mengaduh kesakitan.

"amvhun Swhikwa..." rengek Naruto, dia memegangi tangan Shikamaru yang digunakan untuk mencubitnya tersebut. Kakak sepupunya ini terkadang memang bisa menyeramkan, seperti sekarang.

"Shikamaru.. kenapa kamu mencubit pipi Naru-chan seperti itu?" tanya Yoshino saat mengetahui anak lelakinya menarik gemas pipi Naruto. Shikamaru memang sengaja membawa Naruto keruang tengah dimana ibu dan ayahnya berada dengan cara menarik pipi gadis tersebut, meski pelan sih.

"ibhwu..." rengek Naruto pada Yoshino, dia menatap Yoshino dengan tatapan memelas dan meminta tolong.

"ayah, lihat gadis ini. Berani sekali dia kekota hanya memakai hot-pants seperti ini." Adu Shikamaru pada sang kepala keluarga, Nara Shikaku.

"swakwit Shwikwa… huwee…" rengekan Naruto semakin jadi saat tangan putih milik Shikamaru semakin gemas menarik pipinya.

"lepaskan pipinya Shika, kamu nggak lihat Naru-chan kesakitan begitu?" tegur Yoshino, yang mau tidak mau harus dituruti Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut nanas tersebut melepaskan cubitannya dan mendengus kecil.

"Naruto, sudah berapa kali ayah dan kakakmu bilang? Jangan hanya memakai hot-pants kalau mau pergi kekota..? dan kamu Shika, jangan terlalu kasar pada adikmu. Lihat pipinya sampai memerah begitu.." tegur Shikaku, bukan hanya kepada Naruto, tapi juga pada Shikamaru. Kepala keluarga Nara ini memang terkenal bijak dalam memberikan keputusannya.

"maaf ayah... uhh sakit.." sesal Naruto, masih mengusap-usap sebelah pipinya yang tadi menjadi korban cubitan Shikamaru.

"maaf ya.." Shikamaru ikut mengelus pipi Naruto yang memerah. Hal kecil tersebut membuat Yoshino dan Shikaku tersenyum kecil. Meskipun Shikamaru terkenal akan kemalasannya, tapi putra tunggal keluarga Nara ini mempunyai sisi lembut dan bertanggung jawab. Shikamaru hanya tidak mau kalau Naruto sampai didekati orang aneh.

Hanya melihat Naruto memakai hot-pants saja Shikamaru sudah gemas begitu, bagaimana kalau pemuda ini sampai tau ya kalau tadi gadis yang ia cintai bertemu orang asing, bahkan sampai bertukar nomor ponsel dan alamat email? Bisa habis pipi Naruto nanti.

"aku juga salah kok… tapi kamu juga keterlaluan Shika… bagaimana kalau besok pipiku bengkak? Lalu pas masuk sekolah juga masih seperti ini? Bisa-bisa nanti pipi Chouji tersaingi lagi.." gerutu Naruto dengan wajah merajuknya.

"sudah, sudah kalian ini…" Lerai Yoshino. Interaksi keluarga yang harmonis dan terlihat menyenangkan bukan? Mengingatkan Naruto akan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada.

"jadi, kau beli buku apa lagi?" tanya Shikamaru, memulai aksi introgasi mendadaknya.

"seperti biasa. Novel keluaran terbaru karya Kitsune."

"buku itu lagi? Apa bagusnya sih?"

"bagus kok. Makanya kamu coba baca dong, pasti nanti suka" saran Naruto, lagi-lagi mengajak Shikamaru untuk membaca novel-novel karya Kitsune miliknya.

"nggak deh, merepotkan saja." Mendengar kata-kata khas Shikamaru, membuat Naruto ingat akan Kurama yang tadi juga memakai kalimat itu. Seulas senyum terukir manis diwajahnya.

"wah, ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba Naru-chan tersenyum sendiri begitu?" tanya Yoshino, dia tau pasti tadi terjadi sesuatu dikota.

"nggak kok bu, cuman ingat tadi ada orang yang meminjam trademark milik Shika, hehe. Aku kekamar dulu ayah, ibu. Mau baca novel." Naruto pamit dan segera berjalan kelantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada. Meninggalkan Shikamaru, Shikaku dan Yoshino diruang tengah.

"hahh... merepotkan.." gumam Shikamaru malas, pemuda ini menguap kecil. Pemuda ini beranjak menuju kamarnya yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto.

"apa sih yang nggak membuatmu repot SHikamaru. Semua serba merepotkan untukmu."

"Narutolah yang tidak membuatnya repot, sayang." Sahut Shikaku, walau bagaimanapun kepala keluarga Nara tersebut mengawasi setiap tingkah anggota keluarganya. Dia bahkan mengetahui perasaan yang tengah dirasakan putranya ini, meskipun Shikamaru tidak bercerita apapun padanya maupun pada Yoshino.

"hm? Benarkah?"

"mungkin." Jawab Shikaku sekenanya. Membuat seulas senyum terukir diwajah Yoshino, seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh suaminya.

.

Akuma-Kurama

.

Saat melewati kamar Naruto, Shikamaru melongok sedikit kedalam kamar, karena pintu kamar Naruto tidak ditutup. Kebiasaan buruk yang masih melekat didiri Naruto semenjak gadis itu tinggal bersamanya.

"ada apa Shika?" tanya si pemilik kamar saat menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru.

"kebiasaan burukmu masih melekat ternyata." Pemuda tersebut masuk kekamar si gadis dan menutupnya pelan, menghampiri Naruto yang tengah duduk dikursi malas yang ada di dekat jendela samping single-bed miliknya.

"hehehe," Naruto hanya menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru dengan cengirannya.

"dasar…" pemuda Nara ini membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur milik Naruto, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak.

"kalau kau lelah, kenapa nggak tidur dikamarmu saja, Shika?"

"kau mengusirku?"

"eh? Kenapa mikir gitu? Aku kan hanya tanya. Aku hanya nggak mau kau terganggu dengan keberadaanku..."

"aku butuh teman." Kelopak mata itu terpejam, menikmati aroma citrus yang menguar dikamar si gadis, aroma yang segar dan menyenangkan dipenciuman Shikamaru, pemuda rusa ini lama kelamaan terlelap. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Shikamaru beristirahat. Tapi tak berselang lama, ponselnya berdering pelan, menandakan ada telpon masuk.

"hallo?" sahut Naruto, menjawab telpon masuk tersebut.

[Uzumaki Naruto?] tanya si penelpon, suaranya sedikit familiar dipendengaran Naruto.

"ya, ini siapa?"

[Kurama.]

"ah, kamu ternyata. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat mengetahui nama si penelpon. Pantas saja dirinya merasa tidak asing dengan suara diseberang sana.

[hanya mengecek, apa benar ini nomormu]

"kenapa? Takut aku memberi nomer telpon yang salah? Itu nggak mungkin kulakukan, bukuku kan ada padamu..." jawab Naruto menanggapi ucapan Kurama barusan dengan renyah.

[hmm... apa aku mengganggumu?]

"nggak kok. Sama sekali nggak. Bagaimana ceritanya? Bagus kan?"

[aku belum selesai membacanya. Kenapa sudah bertanya pendapatku?] Naruto tertawa ringan mendengar penuturan Kurama, benar juga ya, kan baru 1 jam yang lalu Kurama berpisah dengannya, belum lagi janji yang dikatakan pemuda tersebut.

"ahh, maafkan aku. Kupikir kamu tipe orang yang bisa membaca dengan cepat. Tapi setidaknya kan kamu udah baca sedikit. Satu bab mungkin. Dan aku ingin tau bagaimana pendapatmu." Jelas Naruto.

[hmm…. lumayan.]

"hanya itu? Oh ya ampun… beri penjelasan yang lebih spesifik dong. Bagus nggak? Atau malah kamu merasa bosan membacanya?" entah sejak kapan Naruto berubah menjadi gadis yang secerewet ini. Shikamaru yang terbangun sejak ponsel Naruto berderingpun merasa heran. Tapi pemuda ini tetap memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tertidur.

[aku baru membacanya beberapa halaman. Menurutku nggak buruk juga.] jawaban Kurama masih terasa kurang ditelinga Naruto. Entah kenapa Naruto ingin Kurama juga tertarik dan menyukai semua karya Kitsune.

"nggak buruk ya... nanti kalau udah selesai bacanya, berikan pendapatmu ya..."

[baiklah. Kau sedang apa sekarang?]

"menerima telpon darimu?" jawab Naruto, disertai kikikan kecil darinya. Membuat Kurama menghela napas pelan.

[ya, ya. Kumatikan saja kalau begitu.]

"ehh?! Kenapa marah? Kan aku memang sedang menerima telpon darimu."

[dasar gadis bodoh] ejek Kurama sedikit kesal karena dipermainkan Naruto.

"ahaha, maafkan aku. Tadi sebelum kamu telpon sih, aku sedang membaca novel yang tadi kubeli."

[jadi? Apa bagus?] kini giliran Kurama yang bertanya pendapat Naruto tentang novel tersebut, padahal dirinya tau kalau Naruto pasti belum selesai membacanya, balas dendam ceritanya.

"heey… kau balas dendam ya? Aku belum selesai bacanya tau. Baru satu bab." Sungut Naruto, dia bahkan mendengar suara kekehan kecil yang ia yakin kekehan tersebut milik Kurama.

"jangan tertawa!" serunya

[ya, ya. Dasar bocah.] ejek Kurama

"hey... kau bahkan lebih bocah. Mana ada orang dewasa yang membalas candaanku tadi. Dasar menyebalkan." Meskipun Kurama tidak dapat melihat Naruto, tapi dia yakin saat ini gadis yang baru dikenalnya tadi sedang memasang wajah cemberut dan merajuk.

[hmm… ya sudah, kamu lanjutkan saja membacanya. Mungkin besok kukembalikan bukumu.. bye.]

"ah, iya. Bye." Dan sambunganpun ditutup. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menyimpan nomor yang barusan menelponnya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Shikamaru sudah membuka kelopak matanya.

"dari siapa?" tanya pemuda itu datar, terasa aneh dipendengaran Naruto.

"ah Shika? Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maaf.." sesal Naruto.

"dari siapa?" ulang Shikamaru saat Naruto sama sekali tidakmenjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"dari teman..."

"siapa?"

"kamu nggak kenal Shika. Namanya Kurama, kami bertemu tadi ditoko buku." Jawab Naruto ringan, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan raut muka Shikamaru yang berubah.

"berapa kali kukatakan padamu Naruto. Jangan terlalu dekat pada orang asing yang baru pertama kali kau temui! Kenapa kau susah sekali sih diberitahu!" bentak Shikamaru, dirinya cemburu. Ya cemburu saat melihat sikap Naruto yang lain dari biasanya. Pemuda Nara ini tau kalau yang menelpon gadis didepannya ini adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Shika, kamu kenapa sih? Dia baik kok. Lagipula kami hanya berteman, apa salahnya berteman?" Naruto heran dengan sikap Shikamaru yang tidak biasa ini. Untuk apa pemuda yang dianggapnya kakak ini sampai sebegitu marahnya? Toh dia bisa jaga diri, dia juga kan tidak berbuat macam-macam.

"cih... lupakan." Sahutnya datar, Shikamaru memilih keluar dari kamar Naruto dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Cemburu membuatnya lepas kendalai atas emosinya sendiri.

To be continued...

Aaahhh… akhirnya, selesai juga. Dan ternyata pemuda yang bertemu Naruto itu adalah Kurama.. dan...! Kurama bakal jadi tokoh utama cowok disini. Kurama itu novelist yang karyanya disukai Naruto, dan dari situlah keduanya dekat. Teruuuss... mulai chap depan, Kuu udah tentuin, mainpair-nya itu KuramafemNaruto. Hehehe, habis udah lama banget Kuu nggak buat pair ini. Cuma atu doang di fict buatan Kuu kan?

Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan kalian yang mengharap SasufemNaru ataupun ShikafemNaru. Gimana ya, habis dua pair diatas udah banyak sih, apalagi SasufemNaru. Buanyak banget malah. Sejujurnya Kuu suka SasufemNaru maupun yang lainnya. Asal cowok yang ganteng, cool, keren di Naruto itu jadi pasangannya femNaruto, Kuu mah tetep suka, hehehe. Udah ah cuap-cuapnya.

Thanks buat kalian semua yang udah read and review

Last, review kudasai… (⁀◡⁀)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sepotong Cokelat** by Akuma-Kurama

09

**Naruto** by Masashi Kishimoto

90

Rate T

09

School life, a little bit romance, hurt/comfort, drama [maybe?]

90

Warn: femNaru, bahasa non-baku, typo bertebaran, meskipun udah kuu usahain buat edit.

Hope you all enjoy it, and happy reading.. ( ⁀‿⁀)

Nggak suka, boleh nggak baca kok.

**Sepotong Cokelat**

Chapter 5

Hari ini, mood Shikamaru sangat jelek. Karena kejadian lusa kemarin, emosinya menjadi tidak stabil, dan dia juga mengacuhkan Naruto sejak dua hari lalu. Bahkan saat berangkat pagi tadi, Shikamaru memilih untuk berangkat lebih pagi dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan alasan ada tugas pagi.

"Shika... kamu kenapa sih? Kok tadi aku ditinggal?" tanya Naruto, gadis Uzumaki ini bahkan sampai mendatangi kelas Shikamaru, yang notabene merupakan kelas Uchiha Sasuke juga, kelas orang yang paling ia hindari. Dan Naruto cukup bersyukur, karena saat tadi memasuki kelas Shikamaru, dirinya sama sekali tidak melihat Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"ada tugas." Jawab pemuda bermata kuaci ini dingin.

"uhh... nanti pulangnya tunggu aku ya."

"Naruto, hari ini pulanglah sendiri, aku ada tugas kelompok."

"uhh, menyebalkan. Ya sudah, aku pulang sendiri. Oh ya Shika, ini buatmu…" Naruto meletakkan kotak bekal yang dibalut kain berwarna hijau daun itu dimeja Shikamaru.

"tadi ibu bilang, kamu belum sarapan, jadi aku disuruh mengantarkan bekal ini kekelasmu." Lanjut Naruto, tidak lupa seulas senyum tulus terpatri diwajahnya. Tentu saja membuat Shikamaru merasa bersalah. Pasalnya memang bukan salah Naruto, dirinya lepas kontrol seperti ini.

"hahh... merepotkan. Makasih bekalnya, dan maaf atas sikapku dari kemarin Naru." Shikamaru menepuk kepala Naruto pelan, tanda bahwa dirinya menyesal akan sikapnya sejak kemarin.

"uhm. Nggak masalah kok... Shika, aku ke kelas dulu. Bekalmu jangan lupa dimakan." Pesan Naruto, sebelum gadis bersurai pirang ini beranjak dari tempatnya.

"hmm.. jangan berlari" nasehat Shikamaru, bagaimanapun terkadang adik sepupunya ini sering sekali berlarian dikoridor. Melihat anggukan sekilas dari Naruto, Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas. Sudah pasti nasehatnya tadi tidak akan didengar Naruto.

09

09

Akuma-Kurama

90

90

Kurang lima menit lagi, bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini berbunyi. Naruto masih fokus memperhatikan penjelasan Anko sensei saat ponselnya bergetar halus. Meskipun begitu, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyentuh ponselnya, takut ketahuan Anko sensei. Gurunya ini memang terkenal galak dan tegas, bisa-bisa ponselnya disita kalau sampai ketahuan sendang bermain ponsel. Bel pulang terdengar, membuat kelas yang tadinya tegang, menjadi sedikit rileks.

"baiklah, untuk hari ini cukup. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang sudah kuberikan tadi, bagi yang tidak mengerjakan, maka kalian tau apa hukuman yang menanti. Bukan begitu? Nah sampai jumpa minggu depan..."Anko sensei memperlihatkan senyuman 'cantik' yang terpampang diwajahnya, senyuman yang menyeramkan bagi semua siswa dikelas Naruto, karena dibalik senyuman itu, seolah ada bisa berbahaya jika mereka sampai tidak menaati setiap peraturan sang guru.

"ya sensei!" jawab mereka semua kompak. Setelah guru matematika tersebut pergi, barulah terdengar helaan napas lega dari semua siswa, termasuk Naruto didalamnya. Teringat akan email yang tadi diterimanya, Naruto segera membuka ponselnya dan membaca email tersebut, ternyata dari Kurama.

_kemarin aku nggak bisa mengembalikan bukumu, jadi kutunggu kamu didepan sekolah_

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Naruto segera berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan cepat gadis tersebut berjalan kearah jendela dan melihat tepat didepan gerbang, dimana disana sudah terparkir sebuah motor dan seseorang dengan surai orange kemerahan yang berdiri disamping motor. Meskipun jaraknya lumayan jauh, tapi Naruto yakin kalau seseorang tersebut adalah Kurama, lihat saja rambutnya yang khas.

"astaga… dia benar-benar ada disini..." dengan sedikit tergesa, Naruto merapikan buku-bukunya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"kenapa terburu-buru Naru-chan?" tanya Ino, gadis Yamanaka ini cukup heran melihat kelakuan temannya.

"ah, ada yang menungguku didepan. Hehe… aku duluan ya Ino, Chouji… sampai jumpa besok…" Naruto berlari keluar kelas, melambaikan tangannya sambil lalu. Membuat Ino dan Chouji saling bertatapan heran.

"temannya? Siapa?" tanya Chouji penasaran,

"entahlah…" sahut Ino, mengankat bahu.

09

09

Akuma-Kurama

90

90

Kurama masih setia menyandarkan dirinya dimotor merah miliknya saat Naruto berlari menghampirinya. Sedikit kerutan tampak hadir didahinya saat melihat Naruto yang terburu-buru. '_kenapa dia buru-buru sekali?_' batinnya. Toh Kurama juga baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kurama... maaf ya, kamu udah nunggu lama?" tanya Naruto, gadis bersurai pirang yang dikuncir twintail ini masih berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. Kurama yang kebetulan tadi membeli minuman, menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"minumlah..." dengan cepat, Naruto menerima minuman isotonik tersebut dan meneguknya sampai tersisa setengahnya saja.

"ahh.. aku hidup lagi! Makasih, hehe..." melihat tawa ceria dari gadis didepannya, Kurama tersenyum geli.

"kenapa?"

"kau ini... kenapa berlarian? Memangnya dikejar hantu?" goda Kurama, pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto ini memberikan saputangannya untuk menyeka keringat di dahi Naruto.

"enak saja! Disekolahku nggak ada hantunya, asal kamu tau!" seru Naruto kesal, meskipun beberapa detik tadi dirinya sempat terpaku.

"aku tau itu, bodoh. Mana ada hantu disiang hari. Aku juga alumni disekolah ini…" jelas Kurama, masih menyeka keringat Naruto. Kurama sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak sekolah usai, ditambah Naruto yang terlihat akrab dengannya, membuat keduanya mendapatkan tatapan menyelidik dari setiap siswa yang lewat. Tapi sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan sekitarnya.

"huh, benarkah? Ah sudahlah... jadi bagaimana ceritanya, bagus kan?" desak Naruto, lagi-lagi menanyakan hal itu, membuat Kurama sedikit geli.

"kamu pulang sendirian?" tanya Kurama, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"uh, iya.. kenapa? Mau mengantarku pulang ya?" goda Naruto dengan nada sing a song, maksudnya hanya bercanda saja. Tapi saat Kurama menyerahkan sebuah helm padanya, Naruto sedikit mengernyit.

"kenapa? Bukankah kamu mau kuantar pulang?" kini giliran Kurama yang menggoda Naruto.

"cih, kupikir kamu bercanda tadi saat bertanya seperti itu..." meskipun menggerutu, Naruto tetap menerima uluran helm dan memakainya. Kurama sudah menaiki motornya dan menghidupkan mesin motor besar tersebut.

"jadi, kamu kesini mau menjemputku? Atau mau mengembalikan bukuku?" tanya Naruto, dia sudah duduk manis dibelakang Kurama dan berpegangan pada jaket hitam merah yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut.

"keduanya.. pegangan yang benar." Dengan santai, Kurama meraih tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya untuk melingkar ditubuhnya, sedikit kaget diawal, tapi Naruto menuruti permintaan Kurama. Setelahnya motor tersebut pergi dari samping gerbang sekolah dan melaju kencang menuju arah rumah Naruto.

"apa kamu tau dimana rumahku?" tanya Naruto, dia mengeratkan pegangannya, takut jatuh.

"nggak. Kita makan dulu. Aku lapar." Putus Kurama, ternyata hanya arahnya saja yang sama. Tapi Kurama melewati pertigaan dimana rumah keluarga Nara berada. Motor merah tersebut melaju lurus menuju tempat makan yang terkenal dengan ramennya. Ichiraku Ramen.

"kamu tau tempat ini juga?" tanya Naruto, kedua safir tersebut berbinar cerah saat melihat papan nama restoran itu, tempat favoritnya. Ichiraku Ramen merupakan restoran yang cukup terkenal, dan sudah membuka cabang, salah satunya ada didekat SMA Konoha.

"hmm, tentu saja. Aku suka ramen, dan aku lebih suka makan langsung direstorannya." Kurama turun dari motor, lalu meletakkan helm tersebut, mengajak Naruto untuk masuk kedalam restoran yang cukup ramai tersebut.

"aku juga seringkemari bersama Shikamaru. Dia selalu mentraktirku ramen." Oceh Naruto, keduanya sudah duduk disalah satu meja yang kosong. Saat memasuki restoran tadi, hampir semua mata memperhatikan kedatangan keduanya.

"kekasihmu?" tanya Kurama, sedikit terbesit rasa aneh dihatinya saat menanyakan hal itu.

"bukan... dia kakakku yang waktu itu pernah kuceritakan. Biasanya sepulang sekolah kami mampir dulu dikedai ramen yang ada didekat sekolah. Shika selalu mentraktirku. Hehe."

"lalu, kenapa tadi kamu pulang sendirian? Dimana kakakmu itu?"

"dia bilang ada tugas kelompok, jadi aku disuruh pulang duluan..." saat pelayan mendatangi keduanya, Kurama memesan dua porsi ramen miso, tapi Naruto langsung meralat pesanan Kurama.

"yang satu ramen miso ukuran jumbo..." katanya, pelayan tersebut sudah hapal dan paham setiap pesanan Naruto.

"ditambah jus jeruk?" tanya pelayan tersebut, disambut anggukan antusias dari Naruto.

"hmm… kalau begitu, dua ramen miso ukuran jumbo dan dua gelas jus jeruk." Ralat Kurama. Tentu saja mendapatkan lirikan heran dari Naruto.

"baiklah, dua ramen miso dan dua jus jeruk segera datang…" ualng pelayan tersebut sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja Kurama dan Naruto.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kurama, merasa sedikit risih karena terus-terusan dipandangi Naruto.

"kamu juga suka jus jeruk, Kurama?"

"ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"waaaahh... selera kita sama!" seru Naruto senang, "apa kamu juga suka dengan novel karya Kitsune?" lanjutnya, masih memandang Kurama penuh minat.

"hahh... aku baru tau kalau kamu secerewet ini, Naruto." Ejek Kurama, meskipun tidak terdengar sama sekali nada mengejeknya.

"huft! Aku kan bertanya, kenapa kamu malah mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

"baiklah, baiklah... jadi kamu mau bertanya apa?" Naruto terlihat merengut kesal mendapati sikap Kurama yang menyebalkan.

"lupakan saja!" katanya, cemberut. Ah sepertinya gadis yang duduk didepannya ini sedang merajuk.

"hahaha, maaf Naruto. Aku hanya bercanda..." tawa Kurama malah semakin membuat wajah Naruto cemberut.

"baiklah, kujawab pertanyaanmu tadi. Hmmm, bagaimana aku nggak suka… itukan karyaku sendiri…" aku Kurama. Ah mahasiswa jurusan bisnis ini memutuskan untuk jujur pada gadis didepannya.

"eh? Maksudmu?"

"hmm, aku Kurama, tapi aku juga Ktsune. Buku yang kamu baca itu karyaku." Naruto memandang Kurama tidak percaya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum cerah.

"benarkah?! Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu disemua novel karyamu?" tanya Naruto antusias, berbeda sekali dari perkiraan Kurama.

"kamu nggak marah?"

"buat apa? Toh itu hak kamu, tapi aku senang karena kamu mau memberitahuku. Hehehe..." Kurama tersenyum melihat tawa Naruto. Keduanya saling memandang dan tawa Naruto langsung berhenti, digantikan oleh keheningan, sampai pelayan tadi membawakan pesanan mereka, barulah keduanya berhenti saling tatap.

"aku benar-benar nggak menyangka… ternyata pengarang idolaku ada didepanku saat ini. Tapi, kenapa kamu memberitahukan hal ini padaku?" tanya Naruto, meskipun tidak kentara tapi gadis bermanik safir ini meminta penjelasan.

"entahlah, aku hanya nggak mau menyembunyikan hal ini darimu." Jawab Kurama kalem. Dia menatap ramennya yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

"uhm... begitu ya... ah, sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Selamat makan..." Naruto mulai menikmati ramennya, disusul oleh Kurama. Keduanya memakan ramen tersebut dengan keheningan yang menemani mereka.

09

09

Akuma-Kurama

90

90

"mmh.. mau mampir?" tawar Naruto, saat ini dia sudah ada didepan rumah, menyerahkan helm berwarna hitam tersebut pada Kurama.

"mungkin lain kali saja. Aku ada sedikit urusan." Tolak Kurama. Pemuda ini merasakan kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara keduanya setelah dia mengakui kalau dirinya adalah Kitsune tadi.

"uhmm, begitu ya… makasih Kurama, sudah mentraktirku dan mengantarku pulang..." Kurama menepuk pelan puncak kepala Naruto,

"bukan masalah. Masuklah..." Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki gerbang rumah, dia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kurama saat pemuda tersebut melajukan motornya. Seulas senyum terpampang diwajahnya, senyuman manis yang sudah lama hilang kini kembali lagi.

Yoshino yang mendengar suara motor berhenti didepan rumah, segera melihat dari jendela dan mendapati putrinya yang pulang diantar seorang pemuda. Bahkan senyuman Naruto sama sekali tidak lepas dari pengawasannya, istri dari Nara Shikaku tersebut menatap Naruto penuh arti.

"aku pulang..." seru Naruto, dirinya sedikit terlonjak kaget saat mendapati sang ibu yang berdiri disamping pintu.

"ibu? Ada apa?"

"tadi itu... kekasihmu ya? Kenapa nggak pernah bercerita pada ibu, hm?" Tagih Yoshino, perempuan paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik tersebut berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dada.

"ke-kekasih? Bukan buuu...!" elak Naruto, meskipun wajanhnya merona, tapi dia berkata yang sejujurnya.

"benarkah?"

"benar bu. Dia temanku, bukan kekasihku bu. Huft." Yoshino tertawa melihat tingkah unik putrinya ini. Melihat sang ibu tertawa, membuat Naruto memasang wajah sebal dan cemberut. Ibunya pasti berpikir kalau dirinya tengah berbohong.

"lalu, dimana Shikamaru? Kalian nggak pulang bersama?"

"Shika ada tugas kelompok, makanya tadi aku pulang duluan."

"lalu, bagaimana bisa kamu bertemu dengan pemuda tadi? Ibu lihat dia nggak memakai seragam sekolahmu.." selidik Yoshino,

"tentu saja dia nggak pakai seragam, dia udah kuliah ibu. Tadi dia menungguku didepan sekolah. Makanya aku bisa pulang bersamanya." Jelas Naruto, keduanya kini sudah duduk dikursi ruang tengah.

"menunggumu? Kenapa ibu merasa kalian seperti sepasang kekasih ya..." goda Yoshino lagi. Tawanya pecah saat mendapati wajah cemberut putrinya.

"ibu! Kami hanya berteman..."

"teman? Yang benar? Kok dia sampai mau menunggumu pulang didepan sekolah?"

"itu karena dia ingin mengembalikan bukuku bu. Nih bukunya." Naruto mengambil novel yang tadi dikembalikan Kurama, dan menunjukannya pada Yoshina, sebagai bukti.

"iya, iya... ibu percaya kok. Tapi ibu juga merestui kalian kalau kalian ternyata benar-benar pacaran." Lagi-lagi, wajah Naruto merona malu saat digoda ibunya. Entah kenapa Yoshino senang sekali menggoda Naruto.

"ibu..."

"tapi dari yang ibu lihat, kamu menyukai pemuda itu, benar bukan?" tebak Yoshino, yang ternyata tepat sasaran. Meskipun Naruto baru mengenal Kurama dua hari yang lalu, tapi entah kenapa perasaan dan hatinya selalu berdebar-debar jika Kurama menatap langsung kedalam matanya.

"uhh... siapa bilang?" elak Naruto, meskipun hal itu tidak berhasil karena rona merah yang masih terpatri diwajahnya.

"sayang, semua perasaanmu tergambar jelas dari sikap dan tindakanmu. Kamu menyukai pemuda tersebut. Siapa namanya?"

"namanya Kurama... dia anak kuliah, semester empat di Universitas Konoha..."

"hmmm... ibu kan hanya bertanya namanya..." kikikan geli terdengar dari arah samping kanan Naruto, membuat rona merah diwajahnya semakin bertambah.

"ibu! Jangan menggodaku terus..." rengek Naruto, ah kalau sudah begini, Yoshino harus menghentikan godaannya.

"baiklah, baiklah... jadi kamu mengakui kan kalau kamu menyukai pemuda bernama Kurama itu? Terlihat jelas dimatamu sayang."

"apakah sejelas itu bu?" tanya Naruto, yang secara tidak langsung mengakui perasaannya terhadap Kurama.

"hmm, kalau ibu lihat sih begitu, tapi entahlah kalau pemuda itu. Yang jelas, perasaan menyukai, mencintai dan perasaan lain yang membuat hatimu berdebar dan berbunga itu merupakan hal berharga, jadi kamu harus bisa menjaganya. Mengerti?" Naruto mengangguk kecil, surai pirang itu bersandar dibahu sang ibu.

"sejak kapan kalian saling kenal?" Yoshino mengelus lembut surai putrinya.

"saat aku pergi kekota kemarin bu, kami bertemu ditoko buku. Ibu tau kan kalau aku menyukai semua karya Kitsune." Yoshino mengangguk kecil, "pasti ibu nggak percaya, ternyata Kurama itu Kitsune bu, dia pengarang idolaku. Aku baru tau tadi. Dia bilang dia nggak mau merahasiakan hal itu dariku..." dari cerita Naruto barusan, Yoshino dapat memastikan kalau pemuda bernama Kurama ini juga tertarik pada putrinya.

"bu, bolehkah aku berharap kalau aku istimewa dimatanya? Dia hanya memberitahukan rahasianya ini padaku. Ibu tau kan, kalau Kitsune itu nggak pernah mengadakan acara menandatangangi karyanya. Dia juga menyembunyikan identitasnya, tapi tadi dia bercerita seperti itu..." lanjut Naruto.

"tapi jangan terlalu berharap sayang. Kalau sampai apa yang kamu harapkan ternyata salah, nanti kamu hanya akan merasa sakit hati, seperti dulu lagi." Mendengar penjelasan Yoshina, membuat Naruto teringat kembali dengan kenangannya dulu. Hening menemani keduanya selama hampir sepuluh menit.

"tapi, kamu juga jangan putus asa dan menyerah begitu saja. Ada baiknya kalau kamu memperhatikan dia, dan jangan sampai bersikap berlebihan didepannya. Mengerti?" Naruto mengangguk, meskipun dirinya pernah berpikir tidak mau merasakan cinta lagi, tapi saat ini, Naruto sama sekali tidak mau membuang perasaan hangat dihatinya.

"tapi bu, aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa..." Yoshino menatap putrinya sejenak.

"kalau begitu, biarkan perasaanmu mengalir seperti air. Jangan berlebihan dan jangan mencari perhatian. Bersikaplah seperti biasanya kamu bersikap."

"jadi, aku harus seperti biasa?" Yoshino mengangguk kembali.

"uhm... tapi bu, kalau didekatnya, entah kenapa aku selalu bercerita banyak. Bahkan tadi dia sempat mengataiku cerewet.." sungut Naruto, wajahnya sedikit kesal saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"bukankah itu sifat dasarmu? Berada didekat orang yang kita sukai, terkadang bisa memunculkan sifat asli kita yang selalu kita sembunyikan."

"uhh... tapi kenapa aku harus dikatai cerewet..."

"itu artinya dia memperhatikanmu. Sudah sana cepat ganti baju. Sebentar lagi ayah akan pulang."

"uhm, baiklah... makasih bu sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku, hehehe.." Yoshino tersenyum sebagai jawabannya, dia memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"sepertinya kamu mendapatkan saingan yang cukup berat Shika..." gumam Yoshino. Merasa sedikit kasihan dengan putranya.

09

09

Akuma-Kurama

90

90

Sebulan berlalu, keseharian Naruto masih sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu, bedanya hanya setiap malam dirinya akan mendapat email dari Kurama, atau dirinyalah yang akan mengirimi Kurama email. Hanya berisikan pesan singkat seperti sapaan dan menanyakan kegiatan yang tengah dilalui keduanya. Kurama terakhir bertemu Naruto adalah seminggu yang lalu, malamnya dia memberitahu Naruto kalau dia ada deadline dari kampus juga dari editor novelnya. Dan saat ini, Naruto sedang menerima telpon dari Kurama.

"benarkah? Kapan terbit?" tanya Naruto antusias, Kurama terkekeh kecil mendengar nada antusias dari gadis yang ditelponya ini.

[baru kuserahkan pada editor semalam, kenapa sudah menanyakan terbitannya?]

"aku kan mau beli karyamu. Kali ini kamu membuat cerita dengan genre apa?" tanya Naruto, dia duduk di taman sekolah setelah tadi dari kantin. Saat ini tengah istirahat siang.

[seperti biasa, hanya saja ada sedikit kisah cinta didalamnya. Kalau kamu mau, nanti akan kubawakan filenya.]

"nggak mau. Aku mau beli saja. Lebih asik baca langsung dari bukunya. Tapi nanti kalau aku sudah beli, kamu tanda tangani bukuku ya?" pinta Naruto dengan nada riang.

[hmm... boleh, tapi kamu harus membayar mahal untuk itu..] canda Kurama,

"eh? Kok bayar sih?" protes Naruto.

[karena hanya kamu saja yang mendapatkan tanda tanganku. Yang lainnya kan sama sekali nggak dapat. Service khusus harus mendapatkan bayaran yang mahal...] goda Kurama, sifatnya mulai berubah dan terbuka pada Naruto. Keduanya semakin dekat setelah Naruto mengetahui kalau Kurama adalah Kitsune.

"uhm, benar juga sih. Baiklah, berapa aku harus bayar?" Kurama sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau candaannya akan ditanggapi serius oleh Naruto.

[bukan pakai uang. Bagaimana kalau minggu ini kamu menemaniku mengerjakan proyek selanjutnya? Kamu bisa memberikan beberapa ide untukku atau menggantikanku mengetik mungkin?] tawar Kurama, secara tidak langsung dia mengajak Naruto untuk berkencan.

"uhm, baiklah. Aku juga nggak ada acara sih. Ah, senangnya bisa membantu Kitsune-sensei... hihihi.."

[dasar kamu ini. Hey, jangan lupa makan siang.]

"tenang saja, aku makan roti kok." Naruto memang sedang mebawa roti yang tadi sempat dibelinya. Kalau saja Kurama tidak mengingatkannya mungkin Naruto akan lupa makan siang, dia membuka bungkus roti tersebut dan memakannya sedikit.

[hmmm… kalau nggak kuingatkan, aku yakin kamu pasti lupa memakannya.]

"hehehe, kamu udah makan?" kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya.

[hm, nanti saja. Aku masih ada tugas.] jawab Kurama, membuat Naruto sedikit mnegernyitkan dahi.

"kenapa menelponku kalau kamu ada tugas, baka!" seru Naruto kesal. Dia tidak mau kalau dirinya hanya mengganggu kuliah Kurama.

[tenang saja. Bukan tugas berat. Sebaiknya kamu segera kembali kekelas. Sudah bel kan?] kata Kurama saat dirinya samar-sama mendengar bel sekolah.

"ah iya, kalau begitu sampai jumpa..." Naruto memutus telpon tersebut. Dia kembali kekelas sambil memakan rotinya. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya, menambah cantik parasnya yang memang manis. Saat memasuki kelas, Naruto langsung disambut tatapan heran dari kedua temannya, Chouji dan Ino.

"ada apa dengan anak itu? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatnya tersenyum bahagia." Tanya Chouji,

"mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta. Naru-chan sama sekali nggak bercerita padaku." Jawab Ino sambil mengendikan bahunya.

"Naruto, kenapa tersenyum-senyum begitu? Ada apa?" tanya Chouji saat gadis pirang temannya ini sudah duduk dibelakangnya.

"eh? Nggak ada kok. Hehehe..."

"kau ini, akhir-akhir ini sering senyum-senyum sendiri. Jatuh cinta ya?" tebak Ino, untung-untungan. Siapa tau saja Naruto mau bercerita pada mereka.

"uh? Kenapa kalian bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"karena kamu terlihat berseri. Jadi, siapa pamuda beruntung itu?" dan Ino mulai menginterogasi sahabat pirangnya ini. Tidak memperdulikan Ebisu sensei yang sudah berada didepan kelas.

"bukan siapa-siapa kok... sudahlah, pelajaran sudah dimulai nih." Elak Naruto, sepertinya gadis pirang ini sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Ino dan Chouji tersenyum maklum.

"baiklah, baiklah…" keduanya memilih mengalah, dan tidak memaksa Naruto untuk bercerita. Lebih baik mereka menunggu Naruto yang bercerita sendiri pada mereka.

09

09

Akuma-Kurama

90

90

Pulang sekolah, Naruto menunggu Shikamaru di gerbang sekolah. Kalau biasanya Shikamaru menghampirinya dikelas, tapi hari ini Naruto memilih menunggu digerbang saja.

"menungguku, dobe?" tanya Sasuke, Uchiha bungsu ini memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang. Tindakan Sasuke membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget dan segera melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Uchiha, jangan membuat masalah denganku." Gerutu Naruto kesal. Kenapa Sasuke harus mengganggunya lagi sih.

"hey, aku nggak membuat masalah. Hanya menyapa." Sahutnya cuek.

"menyapa? Bisa nggak menyapa dengan cara yang lebih normal." Kesalnya, meskipun begitu, Naruto sudah tidak begitu membenci Sasuke, rasa bencinya sudah tertutupi rasa baru yang Naruto miliki untuk orang lain. Entah kenapa menyukai Kurama membuat emosi negatif didirinya jadi tertutupi, salah satu hal yang disyukuri Naruto karena menyukai Kurama.

"hn? ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke heran mendapati sikap baru Naruto, dia bahkan menyentuh dahi Naruto, siapa tau saja gadis didepannya ini sedang demam.

"singkirkan tanganmu Uchiha, aku nggak sakit." Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke. "kau lihat Shika nggak? Kok dia belum keluar sih?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke semakin dibuat heran, Naruto yang dia tau sangat membencinya dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya, kini bahkan mau bertanya tentang keberadaan Shikamaru, teman sekelasnya.

"Naruto..." panggil Shikamaru. Dia terlihat tidak suka melihat sikap Naruto yang berbeda pada Uchiha muda tersebut.

"ah, Shika. Kenapa lama sekali. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Naruto, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan adu death glare yang terjadi antara Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Sasuke sudah tau hubungan Shikamaru dan Naruto, jadi dia tidak begitu kesal dan cemburu melihat Naruto yang selalu pulang bersama Shikamaru.

"bye Uchiha." Kata terakhir dari Naruto, berhasil membuat Shikamaru dan Sasuke mematung sesaat. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal membenci Uchiha Sasuke, kini memberikan salam perpisahan pada Sasuke? Apa mereka berdua tidak salah dengar? Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendapati sikap baru Naruto, tapi Shikamaru terlihat kesal.

09

90

09

90

09

To be continued...

#speechless

Ini beneran ya? Kuu sama sekali nggak sangka, bisa buat cerita sebegini anehnya. Oh ya ampun. Kenapa Kuu ngerasa ada yang kurang ya? #abaikanocahankuu

Tapi semoga hasil ketikan Kuu ini bisa membuat readers sekalian merasa puas. Ini 3k+ lho? Seriusan! 3k+! kuu sendiri aja nggak sangka. Nah, semoga nggak ada yang minta dipanjangi =n lagi ya… hehehe, Kuu bisa ngetik banyak kalau lagi lancar idea ma lagi mood. Hehe

Thanks buat kalian semua yang udah baca dan ada yang review juga. Arigatou…

Last, review kudasai…? Kalau kalian berkenan..


	6. Chapter 6

**Sepotong Cokelat**

**.**

Chapter 6

.

.

Sikap Shikamaru mulai berubah semenjak kejadian Naruto bersama Sasuke di gerbang sekolah. Sebenarnya, Shikamaru sudah berubah sejak Naruto dekat dengan Kurama, tapi mulai benar-benar terlihat saat Naruto mulai bersikap biasa dengan Sasuke. Biar saja orang bilang Shikamaru orang yang buruk karena tidak menginginkan Naruto memaafkan Sasuke, hanya saja Shikamaru merasa terganggu dengan sikap Naruto. Bagaimana kalau nanti akhirnya Naruto menyukai Sasuke?

Mungkin istilah mudahnya, Shikamaru merasa kalah kalau harus bersaing tampang dan tampilan dengan Sasuke. Tapi kalau masalah otak dan hati, Shikamaru yakin, dirinya lebih baik dari Sasuke. Hanya saja yang membuat putra tunggal Nara tersebut merasa pesimis adalah, hubungan kerabat yang ada antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Shikamaru sadar kalau sedari dulu Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak saja, tidak lebih. Dan hal itu membuat Shikamaru sedikit frustasi.

"Shika…. Kenapa melamun sih?" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shikamaru saat si pemilik nama sedari tadi hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"bukan apa-apa…" jawabnya malas. Shikamaru mengambil buku yang, mungkin sedari tadi, disodorkan Naruto. Mereka saat ini ada di kamar si pemuda Nara, mengerjakan tugas bersama. Dan Naruto memintanya untuk mengajari tugas Matematika.

"benarkah? Kamu melamunkan apa sih? Sampai segitunya... memikirkan gadis yang kamu sukai ya?" tebak Naruto, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

"mungkin." Jawabnya asal. Kesalahan bagi Shikamaru, karena sepertinya Naruto mulai tertarik dengan objek lamunan Shikamaru. Siapa kira-kira gadis yang mampu membuat konsentrasi Shikamaru buyar, begitulah pikiran Naruto.

"siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya? Kenapa kamu nggak pernah cerita kalau kamu menyukai seorang gadis? Kupikir kamu gay loh." Goda Naruto. Yang menjadi pusat perhatian Naruto, hanya menghela napas lelah dan menatap gadis didepannya ini dengan malas.

"jadi, kamu menganggapku menyukai sesama jenis begitu? Kenapa berpikir sampai kesitu?"

"yah, habisnya kamu kan nggak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang gadis, Shika..."

"lalu, kamu apa? Laki-laki? Kamu juga seorang gadis, Naruto. Dasar bodoh." Shikamaru memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku tugas Matematika milik Naruto pelan. Menuai ringisan kecil dari sang korban, serta cibiran kesal.

"beda Shika. Aku kan adikmu. Jadi aku nggak masuk hitungan. Jadi, siapa gadis beruntung itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?" lagi, Naruto kembali membawa topik yang tadi belum dijawab Shikamaru, sehingga membuat pemuda berambut mirip nanas tersebut menghela napas lelah. Rasa keingintahuan memang Naruto mengerikan. Kalau ia tidak menjawabnya sekarang, bisa-bisa ia kena mimpi buruk.

"ya, kamu mengenalnya."

"benarkah? Siapa? Siapa? Jangan-jangan... Ino?! Benar Ino?!" pekik Naruto, heboh sendiri. Entah kenapa Naruto terlihat bersemangat sekali membahas gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian Shikamaru. Seandainya saja Naruto lebih peka, pasti dia sadar siapa gadis yang disukai Shikamaru.

"bodoh. Mana mungkin aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri. Toh kalaupun iya, dia juga sudah punya kekasih." Gerutu Shikamaru.

"jadi, bukan Ino ya... ahh, sayang sekali. Padahal kulihat kalian cocok. Ino cantik dan baik, dia juga dewasa. Cocok denganmu Shika. Jadi kalau bukan Ino, siapa dong?" lanjut Naruto. Sepertinya gadis ini tidak akan berhenti sampai Shikamaru menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya. Salah satu sifat Naruto yang amat tidak disukai Shikamaru.

"sudahlah. Bukan hal yang penting. Lebih baik kamu selesaikan tugas-tugasmu. Atau aku nggak akan membantumu." Ancam Shikamaru. Mengandalkan jurus jitunya, dan berhasil. Naruto mengalah meskipun dengan cibiran kesal.

"dasar pelit." Gerutunya sebal. Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara belajar mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Sepotong Cokelat by Akuma Kurama**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**Genre: romance? Drama?**

**.**

**KuramaFemNaruto**

**ShikaFemNaru, SasuFemNaru**

**.**

**Warning! Gender switch, female Naruto, OOC, Kurama versi manusia, Typo, abal, gaje, bahasa nggak baku, dan segala kekurangan Kuu yang ada dicerita ini. Nggak suka, boleh pergi, Kuu cinta damai kok v(^-^)v.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Kurama merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia seorang penulis, dan sepanjang sejarah menulisnya, Kurama sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk menulis sebuah kisah cinta. Tapi berkat pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis pirang energik bernama Naruto, Kurama merasa ingin sekali membuat kisah cinta. Dan sialnya yang menjadi inspirasi cerita cinta yang ia buat adalah Naruto.

Naruto menurut Kurama hanyalah seorang gadis SMA biasa, tidak ada yang spesial dari gadis kecil tersebut. Bahkan kalau dibandingkan dengan fans-fansnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak ada menarik-menariknya. Namun sayang, hatinya berkata lain. Kurama merasa berdebar dan tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri jika sudah berhubungan dengan Naruto. Hal burukkah itu? Tidak, sama sekali bukan hal buruk. Kurama malah menyukai sensasi yang dia rasakan kini. Rasanya potongan yang kosong di hati dan hidupnya kini sudah terisi semenjak ia bertemu Naruto.

"gadis aneh..." gumam Kurama kecil, seulas senyum terpatri diwajah tampannya jika dia mengingat tingkah Naruto.

"kamu tersenyum? Apa dunia akan kiamat?" celetuk Itachi saat melihat senyum diwajah Kurama.

"kamu pikir aku dewa kematian?" sahut Kurama datar. Senyumnya sudah menghilang semenjak Itachi menginterupsi bayangan Naruto di kepalanya dengan suara sang sahabat.

"hm, mungkin Itachi ada benarnya." Sahut Sasori yang sibuk dengan keramik berbentuk hewan karyanya.

"un, aku juga setuju dengan Itachi dan danna. Kamu kan jarang sekali tersenyum Ku." Kini giliran Deidara yang menimpali ucapan Sasori. Sedangkan Kurama terlihat tidak peduli dengan perkataan teman-temannya itu.

"kami hanya bercanda Ku... jadi, apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Mereka berempat sudah berteman sejak dibangku SMP, dan ini pertama kalinya Itachi melihat Kurama bisa tersenyum tulus yang begitu natural. Bukan tawa mengejek ataupun fake smile yang biasa diperlihatkannya.

"bukan urusan kalian."

"kita kan teman, un. Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu, Ku? Atau jangan-jangan selama ini kamu nggak pernah menganggap kami ini temanmu ya, un?" protes Deidara, suaranya dibuat seolah-olah ia sakit hati. Tapi karena Kurama sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap unik temannya ini, dia hanya mendengus remeh.

"Kurama sedang jatuh cinta." Celetuk Sasori, membuat Itachi dan Deidara menatap pemuda baby face tersebut lekat dengan mata yang terbelalak tidak percaya.

"bagaimana danna bisa tau, un? Apa Kurama bercerita padamu danna?" serbu Deidara.

"nggak. Aku tau, karena aku berteman dengannya sudah lama." Jawaban Sasori ini seolah-olah mengatakan kalau dia bisa tahu perubahan sikap Kurama, dan memang begitu kenyataannya. Hanya saja jawaban Sasori juga menusuk bagi Itachi dan Deidara.

"eh? Tapi kan kami juga berteman lama dengan Kurama. Kenapa hanya kamu yang sadar Sasori?"

"hh, begitu kalian mengaku temanku? Tapi sama sekali nggak tau apa yang terjadi denganku." Cibir Kurama, meladeni tawaran tidak langsung Sasori untuk mengerjai kedua teman mereka ini. Kurama selalu menikmati saat melihat wajah kecewa, sedih, menderita dan kesal dari temannya, terutama Itachi dan Deidara. Dan debat masalah 'kami sungguh-sungguh temanmu Kurama' pun berlanjut sampai taman tempat mereka berkumpul kini sepi.

.

.

Akuma-Kurama

.

"halo?" Naruto mengangkat telpon, dirinya baru saja masuk kekamar setelah selesai makan malam bersama tadi, saat ponselnya berdering. Ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.

[hey, sedang apa?] sahut Kurama dari seberang sana.

"baru saja selesai makan malam. Kamu sendiri sendang apa?" tanya Naruto balik, dia mendudukan dirinya di kursi santai yang ada dibalkon.

[hmm... mencari inspirasi untuk karyaku selanjutnya..]

"wah, kamu udah mau buat karya baru lagi?" tanya Naruto antusias.

[hum, tapi ini rahasia. Dan hanya untuk koleksi pribadi,] sahut Kurama, terselip senyum jahil karena berhasil menggoda Naruto.

"kenapa begitu?" protes Naruto. Benar kan apa yang dipikirkan Kurama, dia berhasil menggoda gadis pirang tersebut.

[terserah padaku bukan?]

"koleksi prbadi, tapi aku boleh baca juga kan?"

[nggak deh.] Kurama berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya saat mendengar nada merajuk dari Naruto.

"ayolah... aku jadi ingin membacanya Ku. Kamu pelit sekali sih…. Nanti kalau jadi, biarkan aku membacanya ya? Yaaa...?" bujuk Naruto.

[keputusannya lihat nanti saja. Besok jangan lupa. Kutunggu didepan toko buku biasanya. Kalau kamu berhasil membuatku dapat inspirasi yang bagus, kamu boleh baca cerita itu nanti.]

"baiklah! Aku pasti bisa buat kamu dapat ide. Uhm, besok jam berapa?"

[kutunggu jam 8 pagi. Jangan telat ya.]

"iya-iya..." sahut Naruto santai.

[sudah malam, tidurlah…] perintah Kurama. Naruto termasuk gadis yang tidak suka diperintah, tapi kalau Kurama yang menyuruhnya, entah kenapa Naruto selalu menurutinya.

"uhm, kamu juga cepat tidur. Jangan begadang. Selamat malam Kurama.."

[selamat malam Naruto. Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah.] sahutnya lembut. Tulus sekali mengucapkannya. Membuat jantung Naruto berdegup dengan kencang dan wajah yang sudah merah merona.

"u-uhm.. sampai jumpa besok." Dengan begitu, Naruto memutus sambungan telepon. Jantungnya masih berdebar. Bahkan pipinya masih terasa panas.

"kenapa... aku berdebar-debar seperti ini...?" Naruto berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu balkon, merebahkan diri dikasurnya. Seulas senyum terlihat diwajahnya yang masih merona.

.

Kurama menatap ponselnya geli. Dia berhasil menggoda gadis remaja bersurai pirang tersebut. Hatinya menghangat, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Entah kenapa perasaan bahagia dan senang memenuhi hatinya saat ini.

"besok ya… jadi nggak sabar…" gumamnya pelan. Kurama meletakkan ponselnya di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya, melepas kacamata bacanya dan merebahkan diri dikasur kesayangannya.

"sepertinya aku juga harus tidur… selamat malam Naruto…" bisiknya pelan, seolah Naruto dapat mendengar bisikannya.

.

"selamat malam Kurama…" dan Naruto juga berbisik, seolah-olah dia dapat mendengar ucapan Kurama dan membalasnya. Keduanya tertidur dengan seulas senyum yang terpampang diwajah masing-masing. Menantikan hari esok yang akan datang sekitar 10 jam dari sekarang.

.

.

Akuma-Kurama

.

Akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu tiba. Naruto yang baru saja bangun segera melihat jam yang sudah menunjuk pukul 07.00 pagi, artinya dia masih memiliki waktu 1 jam sampai waktu pertemuan tiba. Tapi mengingat jarak rumah dengan toko buku tersebut memakan waktu 20 menit naik bus, Narutopun segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Hari masih cukup pagi bagi keluarga Nara karena ini merupakan hari minggu, dan Yoshinopun baru bangun saat Naruto selesai mandi.

"lho? Kamu mau kemana pagi-pagi begini sudah mandi, Naru-chan?" tanya Yoshino yang mengambil air putih di dapur.

"ah, aku ada janji dengan teman bu. Hehehe" jawab Naruto santai, dia sibuk mengusak rambut pirang panjangnya yang habis keramas. Lagi, Naruto melihat jam yang terletak di dinding dapur, pukul 07.30.

"astaga! Aku bisa terlambat. Aku ke kamar dulu bu." Naruto segera bergegas menuju kamarnya. Ternyata dia terlalu lama dikamar mandi. Melihat tingkah putrinya tersebut, Yoshino tersenyum maklum.

"kencan pertama, eh?" gumamnya pelan.

.

Dikamar, Naruto masih sibuk memilih baju mana yang akan dipakainya. Padahal semalam dia sudah menyiapkannya. Dia kembali melirik jam, Naruto langsung menyambar baju yang dikiranya memang nyaman untuk dikenakan.

Hot pant berwarna hitam menjadi pilihannya, dipadukan dengan kaos polo berwarna orange susu ditambah rompi sepanjang lutut berwarna hijau toska. Ia yang tidak pernah memakai make up pun, sedikit memoleskan bedak dan pelembab bibir. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Naruto meraih tas kecil berwarna kuning lembut dan segera keluar dari kamarnya. Dibawah Yoshino sudah duduk bersama Shikaku, menikmati teh pagi mereka. Sedangkan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak terlihat. Masih tidur mungkin?

"pagi-pagi sudah rapi, mau kemana nak?" tanya Shikaku.

"ayah, aku ada janji dengan teman. Aku pergi dulu. Bye ayah, ibu.." setelah berpamitan, dengan mencium pipi kedua orang tua penggantinya tersebut, Naruto bergegas menuju pintu keluar, menyambar sepatu kets berwarna biru muda.

"dia terlihat buru-buru sekali..."

"ini kencan pertamanya sayang. Biarkan saja..." sahut Yoshino, tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya.

"kencan? Jadi dia akan bertemu seorang pria? Astaga, kalau tau pasti kularang dia..."

"hm? Kenapa dilarang?"

"kamu nggak lihat pakaiannya tadi? Terlalu terbuka." Gerutu Shikaku. Kepala keluarga Nara ini memang terlalu mencemaskan Naruto.

"namanya juga anak muda. Sudahlah biarkan saja."

.

.

Akuma-Kurama

.

Kurama sudah berada didepan toko buku sejak jam 07.45, lebih awal 15 menit dari waktu pertemuan mereka. Jadinya sekarang dia sudah berdiri didepan toko selama 30 menit saat gadis bersurai pirang yang ia tunggu tiba.

"maaf aku terlambat 15 menit… udah lama?" tanya Naruto. Kurama merasa seperti déjà vu, melihat Naruto yang berlarian dan napas yang terputus-putus. Namun kali ini, Kurama memberika sapu tangannya, bukan sebotol air. Naruto mengusap keningnya yang sedikit berkeringat. Untung saja penampilannya tidak berantakan.

"nggak kok. Aku juga baru sampai." Bohongnya. Mana mau dia mengakui kalau dirinya sudah berada disana selama 30 menit demi menunggu gadis kecil didepannya ini. Untung saja hari ini yang menjaga toko buku bukanlah Deidara, bisa malu dia kalau salah satu temannya itu mengetahui keadaannya saat ini.

"jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto saat keduanya hanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jujur saja, ini adalah kali pertama ia pergi keluar berdua dengan laki-laki, maksudnya pergi janjian bertemu. Memang beberapa waktu lalu Naruto juga pernah keluar dengan Kurama, tapi entah kenapa hari ini Naruto merasa sedikit berbeda.

"kamu maunya kemana?" Kurama balik bertanya. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, ia juga baru pertama ini berkencan, jadi mana tau dia harus berbuat apa.

"kemana? Uhmm..." saat tengah berpikir, Kurama mendengar suara perut yang berbunyi, dan dia sangat yakin kalau suara itu milik Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto merasa sangat malu, terbukti dari wajahnya yang kini merona merah. Dia menundukan kepala, tidak berani menatap Kurama.

"sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu..." ajaknya. Senyuman terukir manis diwajah tampannya. Bukan senyum mengejek ataupun meremehkan yang biasanya ia berikan.

"uhmm, maaf..." lirih Naruto, malu sekali rasanya.

"kenapa minta maaf? Aku juga belum sarapan kok. Ayo." Kurama meraih tangan Naruto, membawanya kedalam genggamannya. Menarik tubuh mungil didepannya ini pelan. Mereka berdua berjalan pelan, mencari tempat sarapan yang ada.

"benarkah? Kamu nggak bohong kan?"

"kenapa harus bohong? Mau mendengar bunyi perutku?" tawar Kurama, disertai senyuman kecil. Naruto menatapnya dengan aneh.

"nggak ah." Sahutnya, memalingkan wajah dari tatapan Kurama. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. _'apa aku terkena serangan jantung?'_ tanyanya dalam hati, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menekan dadanya pelan. Kurama yang memperhatikan tingkah Naruto, mengernyit heran.

"ada apa dengan dadamu? Sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

"eh? Nggak kok… hanya saja, dari kemarin jantungku berdebar keras. Apa aku kena serangan jantung ya?" tanyanya polos. Naruto sedikit buta akan cinta, karena dirinya dulu pernah berjanji tidak akan merasakan cinta lagi, jadi secara alamiah, tubuh dan perasaannya melupakan bagaimana mencintai, sampai dirinya bertemu Kurama.

"humph..." Kurama menahan tawanya dengan sebelah tangan. Tingkah unik gadis berkumis kucing ini membuat Kurama gemas. Bagaimana mungkin seorang murid SMA tidak tau arti dari debaran jantung.. tunggu! Naruto berdebar? Saat ini? Kurama yang baru menyadari arti ucapan Naruto, wajahnya kini sedikit merona. _'apa perasaanku terbalas?' _batinnya.

"jangan tertawa Ku! Ini sama sekali nggak lucu..." rengeknya.

"maaf Naruto... ayo kita sarapan, sepertinya café itu nyaman." Kurama berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, saat ini Naruto lapar, dan gadis disampingnya ini butuh makan. Jadi, Kurama menarik Naruto untuk memasuki café yang ada diseberang jalan. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

Klinting...

Kurama membuka pintu café tersebut, membawa Naruto masuk dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Ia baru melepaskan genggamannya saat keduanya tiba di meja yang kosong. Kurama duduk dihadapan Naruto.

"kau mau pesan apa?" tanyanya. Naruto masih sibuk melihat-lihat daftar menu yang ada.

"aku mau omelet rice, jus jeruk, dan… roti panggang toping jeruk dan cokelat." Pintanya saat pelayan sudah berdiri disamping meja keduanya.

"tambah susu coklat ya? Biar cepat tinggi kamu." Meski ucapan Kurama sama sekali tidak ada nada mengejek, tapi Naruto merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"kamu mau bilang aku pendek?"

"bukan aku yang bilang loh..." godanya. Naruto merengut kesal.

"sudah jangan marah. Saat sarapan lebih bagus minum susu hangat kan? Tolong tambahkan susu coklat hangat dipesanannya." Ucap Kurama.

"baik tuan, hanya itu?"

"kamu nggak sarapam. Kamu bilang kamu lapar.." protes Naruto, sebelum Kurama sempat menjawab pertanyaan pelayan tersebut. Kurama tersenyum kecil kearah Naruto sebelum memesan,

"sandwich keju satu porsi, ditambah roti panggang toping coklat. Minumnya-"

"susu coklat. Dan moccacino." Sahut Naruto, memotong ucapan Kurama.

"ya, tambahkan itu."

"baik, jadi pesanannya satu porsi omelet rice, satu porsi sandwich keju, satu roti panggang toping jeruk dan coklat, satu roti panggang toping coklat, satu gelas jus jeruk, secangkir moccacino, dan dua gelas susu coklat. Mohon tunggu sebentar, pesanan akan segera tiba." Pelayan tersebut segera pergi ke dapur café.

"kenapa kamu memesan moccacino?" tanya Kurama saat pelayan tersebut sudah pergi.

"bukankah itu minuman wajibmu, Ku?"

"darimana kamu tau?"

"setiap kita makan, kamu selalu memesan moccacino kan? Dari situ aku menyimpulkan kalau kamu ini pecinta moccacino." Jawabnya santai. Naruto sama sekali tidak asal-asalan dalam menjelaskannya. Karena memang kenyataannya Kurama sering memesan moccacino.

"humm... begitu ya. Hebat."

"hehe..."

"oh hampir lupa..." Kurama mengeluarkan bungkusan berwarna coklat dari dalam ransel kecilnya, menyerahkan bungkusan tersebut ke hadapan Naruto.

"ini?"

"pesananmu. Lengkap dengan tanda tangannya." Mendengar jawaban Kurama, Naruto segera meraih bungkusan coklat tersebut.

"boleh kubuka?" tanyanya, tapi sudah mulai membuka bungkusan coklat tersebut, didalamnya terlihat sebuah novel berukuran sedang.

"percuma kamu ijin. Sudah kamu buka begitu." Sahut Kurama tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Naruto tertawa menanggapi ucapan Kurama, dia membuka sampulnya, dan disana ada tanda tangan dari Kitsune.

"woah... ini eksklusif. Hehe, makasih Ku." Ucapnya.

"sama-sama.." dan sarapan mereka datang. Naruto meletakkan buku novel tersebut kedalam tas. Keduanya memulai acara sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang dan terkadang diselingi obrolan ringan.

.

.

.

.

Akuma-Kurama

.

.

To be continued….

Kencan mereka Kuu potong dulu deh. :D

Yatta! Akhirnya chap 6 dapet ide dan waktu juga. Kuu senang bisa melanjutkan cerita ini, meskipun harus nyuri-nyuri waktu tugas sih. Nyehehe… semoga kalian berkenan membacanya. Tapi Kuu sedikit sangsi ama jalan cerita dan penulisanku. Ini cerita nggak jelas banget, OOC lagi. Ne minna, cerita Kuu lebay ya?

Review? Or not? Kuu nggak maksa ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto by MK

Sepotong Cokelat: chapter 7

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara sarapan mereka, yang dihiasi dengan canda tawa dari keduanya. Naruto terlihat sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Kurama, terbilang ini adalah kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Begitu juga dengan lelaki bersurai oren kemerahan di samping gadis pirang itu, penulis muda yang sukses dengan karya-karyanya ini terlihat menikmati setiap detik yang ia lewati bersama gadis kecil yang kini tengah merengek padanya menemaninya ke sebuah kedai ramen.

"ayolah Ku…. Aku mau makan rameeen…" gadis remaja ini menarik-narik lengan Kurama, sedangkan si empunya hanya mendesah lelah. Bagaimana tidak, baru 30 menit lalu mereka sarapan, dan kini si pirang ini mau makan lagi?

"baiklah, baiklah. Dan berhenti menarik-narik tanganku…" Kurama melepaskan cengkraman Naruto di lengan Kirinya, lalu menggenggam tangan yang mencengkramnya tadi, berjalan menuju kedai ramen yang ada diseberang jalan.

"yey..! ramen! Terima kasih Ku... kau memang yang terbaik..." Naruto mengikuti Kurama yang menuntunnya menyebrangi _zebra cross_. Senyum cerah terpatri diwajah manisnya.

"kamu ini ramen _freak_ ya… nggak takut gemuk apa?"

"nggak. Biar gemuk juga nggak masalah kok. Yang penting kan hatinya…"celetuk Naruto. Seolah _Kami-sama_ berpihak pada gadis pirang ini, sejak dulu, Naruto mau makan ramen sebanyak apapun, badannya tidak pernah bisa gemuk. Anugrah yang patut disyukurinya, tentu saja.

"hehh… dasar, masih kecil sudah sok bijak…" goda Kurama,

"aku nggak sok bijak, Ku! Tapi kan memang begitu, yang terpenting itu hatinya. Percuma cantik tapi hatinya busuk, bukan begitu?" mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar dewasa untuk ukuran gadis seusia Naruto, Kurama mendengus kecil dan mengacak surai pirang Naruto.

"bicaramu seperti orang dewasa saja… tapi aku setuju dengan ucapanmu tadi. Ayo masuk" keduanya memasuki kedai ramen yang masih sepi tersebut saat sudah berada didepannya. Naruto segera memesan ramen miso ukuran jumbo. Sedangkan Kurama lebih memilih untuk menikmati wajah ceria yang disuguhkan Naruto sedari mereka bertemu tadi.

.

.

.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman bermain, Naruto mengajak Kurama untuk mencoba semua wahana yang ada, berkeliling taman bermain tersebut. Kurama yang biasanya akan menolak keramaian, kini terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Wahana yang belum mereka nimati adalah rumah hantu, saat Kurama hendak membawa Naruto masuk kedalam wahana tersebut, gadis pecinta ramen ini diam mematung, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Naruto? Ada apa? Ayo masuk.." ajak Kurama, kembali menarik tangan Naruto, tapi tetap, si pemilik sama sekali tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"nggak mau… aku takut.." rengeknya kecil, sebelah alis Kurama terangkat. Gadis seceria Naruto takut dengan hantu? Wao, ini adalah hal yang baru Kurama temukan.

"kalau takut, kau bisa menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku nggak akan meninggalkanmu kok. Ayo..." bujukan Kurama sepertinya berhasil, meskipun Naruto terlihat masih sangat ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju wahana tersebut.

"tenang Naruto, didalam nggak ada apa-apa kok..." dan keduanya kini telah memasuki wahana tersebut, Naruto sudah memeluk erat lengan Kurama, seolah Kurama akan menghilang kalau Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya tersebut.

"bagaimana... bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba... ada hantu sungguhan?" dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, Naruto berusaha untuk konsentrasi dengan jalan didepannya.

"hey.. mereka hanya karyawan yang dibayar, bukan hantu sungguhan kok…" saat Naruto menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kurama, tiba- tiba dibelakang pemuda tersebut muncul sebuah kepala berambut hitam berantakan yang cukup panjang, dengan tanduk dikedua sisi dahinya, taring yang terlihat tajam, serta tatapan mata yang mengerikan, oh jangan lupakan seringaian keji serta kulit wajah berwarna merah.

Hal tersebut sukses membuat Naruto menjerit sejadinya, dia segera memeluk Kurama dengan sangat erat, tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat, menandakan kalau saat ini dia tengah sangat ketakutan.

Kurama yang mendapati reaksi Naruto seperti itu tentu saja kaget, dengan segera ia balas memeluk gadis tersebut, mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan. Ia merasa bersalah dan kasihan dengan Naruto,

"shh…. Tenang Naru… itu hanya hantu bohongan kok..." isak tangis terdengar dari arah Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kurama, bahkan pemuda ini merasakan basah di kemejanya. Karena tidak mau membuat Naruto tambah ketakutan, Kurama menggendong Naruto ala pengantin dan membawa gadis pirang tersebut keluar dari wahana.

Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan heran dari para pengujung yang melihat Kurama dan Naruto yang keluar dari wahana tersebut. Yang ada dipikiran Kurama saat ini adalah, menenangkan Naruto.

"Naruto, maaf ya... aku sudah memaksamu memasuki wahana itu.." Kurama mendudukan Naruto di bangku yang ada didekat pohon sakura, mengusap sisa air mata yang berbekas di pipi tan Naruto. Gadis ini sedari tadi hanya diam, dan masih sesegukan.

"tunggu sebentar, aku belikan minum dulu..." saat Kurama hendak pergi, Naruto menarik ujung kemeja Kurama pelan.

"jangan pergi..." lirihnya. Ia sebenarnya sangat malu sekali, sudah sebesar ini masih takut dengan hantu, apalagi didepan Kurama. Sampai lelaki yang lebih tua darinya ini meminta maaf dan menggendongnya tadi.

"Ku, kamu nggak salah... aku, akunya saja yang penakut..." Kurama mengusap lembut surai cerah milik Naruto, senyum lembut terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"aku juga salah... maaf ya.." secara tidak sadar, Kurama menarik kepala bersurai pirang itu mendekat, menyandarkannya id bahu kirinya, lalu mengecup lembut puncak kepala Naruto. Keduanya terlihat menikmati keheningan yang tercipta, meskipun hening, tapi entah kenapa terasa nyaman bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

Hari yang menyenangkan, pasti selalu berakhir dengan cepat. Itulah yang di rasakan Naruto saat ini. Gadis bersurai pirang ini merasa baru saja menghabiskan hari bersama Kurama, tetapi kini matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Mengingatkannya untuk segera pulang.

"hari ini sungguh menyenangkan..." celetuk Naruto, keduanya kini tengah duduk di taman, menikmati crepe yang tadi mereka beli.

"ya, kecuali insiden dirumah hantu tadi... aku minta maaf Naru.."

"uhm... bukan masalah kok. Toh kamu juga sudah mentraktirku banyak sekali makanan. Dan aku sangat senang hari ini. Kejadian tadi juga sudah terlupakan kok..." hibur Naruto saat mendengar nada bersalah keluar dari mulut Kurama untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seulas senyum terlihat diwajah tampan Kurama, membuat Naruto yang tengah memperhatikan pemuda tersebut, merona karenanya.

"aku antar pulang ya..." tawar Kurama, sebelum Naruto sempat menanggapi apa yang ia katakan, Kurama sudah meraih sebelah tangan Naruto dan membawa gadis tersebut berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat.

Naruto terdiam dan memperhatikan genggaman tangan Kurama. Gadis remaja ini merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan dihatinya, juga jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Sebuah rasa senang yang misterius seolah membuncah dari dasar perutnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya secara tidak sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Sedangkan untuk Kurama, ia tersenyum simpul mendapati reaksi Naruto. Bagaimanapun, mahasiswa semester 4 tersebut tidak mau membuat gadis kecil yang tengah bersamanya ini merasakan ketidaknyamanan. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam seraya menikmati waktu yang tersisa.

"uhm..."

"ada apa?"

"jadi... apa kamu dapat inspirasi?" tanya Naruto yang memecah keheningan. Mereka berdua sudah duduk didalam bus yang membawa mereka kearah kediaman Nara.

"untuk sekarang... belum." Jawab Kurama jahil.

"apa pergi bersamaku sama sekali tidak memberimu inspirasi, Ku?" Kurama hanya tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto yang mirip dengan protesan. Meskipun tawanya pasti akan mengundang perhatian dari penumpang lainnya, tapi Kurama sama sekali tidak merasa risih.

"Kuuu...!"

"biaklah, baiklah... bukannya tidak memberikan inspirasi, hanya saja aku ingin menikmati waktu bersama kita, Naruto." Jawabnya santai, sama sekali tidak ada maksud tertentu, namun sayangnya gadis remaja yang ada disampingnya ini berpikir lain.

Lihat saja wajahnya yang kini kembali merona merah. Seperti buah kesukaannya, apel merah. Melihat gadis yang duduk disampingnya kini merona parah, membuat hati pemuda pecinta moccachino ini tersenyum kecil. Ah, betapa ia sangat menikmati hari ini.

Tanpa terasa, bus yang membawa keduanya sudah berhenti di halte dekat rumah keluarga Nara. Keduanya segera turun dan berhenti terdiam di halte tersebut, seolah sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah satu sama lain.

"kuantar sampai rumahmu?" tawar Kurama, lagi. ia sendiri merasa sedikit enggan untuk menawari hal tersebut. Karena itu menandakan kalau mereka akan segera berpisah.

"uhm… boleh.." jawab Naruto lirih.

Kurama kembali menautkan tangannya dan tangan Naruto, berjalan dengan amat sangat santai menyebrangi jalan dan menuju kekediaman keluarga Nara. Naruto yang biasanya ingin segera samapi rumah, kali ini merasa dia enggan untuk segera tiba dirumah.

Keduanya terdiam di sepanjang jalan. Namun keterdiaman keduanya tidak membawakan usasana canggung maupun _awkward, _malah keduanya terlihat nyaman dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"kita sampai..." Kurama memecah suasana hening diantara keduanya. Naruto mendongakkan kepala dan menatap papan nama rumah tersebut. Keduanya kembali terdiam di deoan rumah tersebut. Baik Naruto maupun Kurama enggan untuk melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"jadi… uhm… mau mampir?" tawar Naruto.

"lain kali saja... masuk gih." Naruto menganggukan kepala kecil.

Meskipun begitu, Kurama sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan tautan tangannya, lagi. Naruto menatap kearah dimana tangannya dan tangan pemuda didepannya ini bertaut.

"ng.. Ku? Tanganku.." seolah baru tersadar, Kurama segera melepaskan tautan tangan keduanya. Canggung mendera kedua sejoli tersebut.

"sampai jumpa besok..." ucap Naruto sebelum berbalik, tapi Kurama dengan segera menarik lengan Naruto pelan dan mendaraktan sebuah kecupan ringan di sudut bibir gadis tersebut.

"sampai jumpa besok..." dengan begitu, Kurama berbalik pergi dengan senyum senang diwajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto? Wajah gadis itu kini telah merah sempurna. Dan dengan tergesa, Naruto berlalu memasuki rumah. Ahh... iitu tadi ciuman pertamanya kan...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Dan... begitulah. Gak sangka ya kalo cerita ini makin gak jelas aja. Ah, emang semua cerita Kuu kan gak ada yang jelas. Hahaha…

Sory kalo pendek… dan ini buat kalian yang minta update cerita Kuu. Semoga kalian suka.

Review?


End file.
